


You Need Me Like A Throat Needs A Knife

by Shyrianz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, GTA AU, M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Possible Title Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In  a world where superpowers were a regular thing, and Los Santos was crime-ridden, Gavin Free sets out in Los Santos working for The Fake AH Crew. When he discovers that the Fake AH Crew was working with the Mad Mercenary, Gavin wants to know if the guy under the mask is who he shows with it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "To Walk Between The Lines Would Make Life So Boring"

  
Prologue: Gavin  
  
Every person in the world was born with some sort of superpower. Or shall we call it un-natural abilities. It’s pathetic really. We’re all superhuman and what is special about that? I mean, it’s not superhuman like superman is, or Thor, but it is pretty extraordinary.  
My mother had one of the 'shittiest' gifts ever or so she called it. I thought it was pretty top. She was born being able to withstand extreme temperatures. She never knew her power until she got a job as a chef and could withstand the burns.   
My father was born with an extremely sensitive sense of smell. It wasn’t very pleasant for my father when I was a child.  
What was I born with? I was born with the ability to be able to work well with technology. At the time I figured it out it was pretty top, but now? Well, now there’s only so much you can do with your ability to work with technology. I mean, I guess I could work for the CIA or the MI5, but seriously? Am I going to do that? The answer is no.  
  
It should be mentioned that hardly anyone is every born with extremely powerful powers. You know, like Invisibility or mind reading. The things you would’ve read in a comic book. Also it’s very rare you would bump into someone with a similar superpower.  
My crew used to mention the only recorded incident of someone having more than one superpower. The man in question mysteriously went missing 6 years ago. We never knew where he went, or what his superpowers were.   
  
That man was James Haywood.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: FAKE AH CREW  
  
Rain fell from the sky. Huge droplets fell and scattered all around soaking Gavin head to toe. Gavin thought working with criminals was a pretty stupid idea. The only thing pushing him through the door of the huge building in front of him that he was about to enter was the sum of cash that was heading his way if he were to accept. He hadn’t worked with any criminals in about 3 years, why did he accept the interview?  
  
_No turning back now_ Gavin thought to himself while watching the autumn leaves blow in the wind. His breathing hitched in his throat as his nerves got the better of him. A shiver shot through his body as the cold hit him. He pushed open the door with a deep breath and braced himself.  
  
Inside the building in the middle of Los Santos was how he expected any other office building to look. The pale white walls, the water cooler, the reception desk. Everything seemed so unoriginal and bland. When Gavin approached the front desk he saw a woman behind the desk who was shuffling a huge pile of papers around. Noticing Gavin, she looked up and smiled widely at him.  
“Hi, I’m Lindsay, can I help you?”  
Gavin looked and felt extremely nervous. Sweat was beading from his palms and head. His hand were shaking slightly with the nerves but he just took a deep breath and answered her question as calmly and politely as he could. “Hi, uh, yes. M’ names Gavin Free and I’m having an interview with Geoff Ramsey today at 12.” Gavin looked at the  round clock that hung on the plain wall beside him and he was 10 minutes early. 'Better to be early than late' Gavin always thought.   
  
Lindsay just smirked at him, and stood up from her chair and held out her hand so he could shake it.  
Her grip was tight and firm, “My pleasure, Mr. Free. I heard a lot about your work in the past. As have many others of course. Mr Ramsey would be honoured to see you now if you would like to follow me?”  
He shook her hand and followed her through some doorways and up numerous flights of stairs but nothing too tiring or too far out of the way. He tried to remember his path that he went but he lost it after a few turns. All the walls seemed the same to him. There were padlocks on all the plain doors. He wondered why but didn’t question it. It wasn't his place to question it.  
It wasn’t long until he got to Ramsey’s office, which in its self wasn’t too big. It was fairly dark in the room but it was bright enough to make out Ramsey’s face. In the room there was many plants of various shapes and size. It made the room look a lot more pleasant that it would had it been bare. Gavin could smell a hint of lavender in the air too.  
  
“Gavin Free! Finally! I have heard a lot about you.” Ramsey moved his chair backwards slightly, but leaned over the desk to shake Gavin’s hand. Gavin reluctantly took his hand and seated himself opposite Geoff. Lindsay took her leave and left almost as soon as Gavin sat down.  
“I heard you haven’t worked in a while, why is that?” Geoff continued while sipping his whiskey from a very expensive looking glass.  
Gavin took a deep breath to calm his nerves before replying. He always seemed to get nervous when going for interviews. Especially interviews where crime bosses are involved. “Well, Mr Ramsey.”  
“Please, call me Geoff.” Geoff interrupted.  
“Sorry.” Gavin breathed, “well, Geoff, I had obtained my status and wanted a break. I worked with a few crews in the past, but I mainly work alone. I had just had enough of the industry for a while. I felt it had become corrupt. Especially the side of the industry I was in.”   
Gavin sighed and thought back to his old days. He often worked with the darker crews. Not the thieves, or anything like that. No. He worked with assassins and murderers. He wasn't pleased on the work he did. Though he was good enough to cover their tracks and make sure they didn't get caught. Gavin knew sure as hell that if any of them got arrested they would instantly rat his name up and he'd be serving a life sentence in prison. Gavin was confident enough with her work to know that he should be fine, but he always had the worry in his mind.   
Geoff nodded and sighed. “I like the sounds of you Gavin and I don’t mean to scare you away but the next few questions are quick-fire and basically determine whether we can keep you or not.”  
Gavin knew all about Ramsey’s quick-fire rounds. It was one of them things that his previous crew had told him about. Now Gavin had nothing to do with his last crews plot against Ramsey but he sure as hell heard about it after he had left the crew. Gavin wasn't exactly a "friend" of his last crew. They didn't end on bad terms, but they were never on good terms either. Apparently if you answered wrongly, Geoff’s crew would have you killed if you turned out to be a snitch or infiltrating etc. Which is exactly what his old crew had told him.   
  
“Are you ready, Gavin? These are merely protocol, no need to worry." Geoff reassured with a small smile on his face. He seemed genuinely worried that Gavin would fuck up.   
Gavin swallowed and nodded.  
“Did you know about your last crews plot against me _before_ you left?” The emphasis was on the ‘before’ and Gavin knew he was in the clear.  
Gavin closed his eyes and answered quickly. “No.”  
“Who’s the Mad Mercenary?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Ever met him?”  
“No.”  
“Have you heard about him?”  
“Yes.”  
“How?”  
“Word on the street.”  
“Who was your last crew?”  
“I don’t discuss my old crew unless 100% required, but I signed a contract to not reveal their informantion. If you asked me to do the same, I would not reveal anything.”  
Geoff smiled. “Are you in a relationship, Gavin?”  
“Not at the moment.”  
“Are you living with family?”  
“No.”  
“Would family or relationships ever get in the way of work?”  
“No.”  
  
Geoff hummed before continuing, “Ever been in the field?”  
“Only when required.”  
“Can you shoot a gun accurately?”  
Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat. He wasn’t the best shooter. “I prefer not to use guns if avoidable.”  
“Ever killed someone?”  
Gavin paused momentarily. “Yes.”  
Geoff seemed satisfied with Gavin’s answers. He hummed and leaned back in his chair, Gavin’s paperwork in his hand and his eyes scrolling through it while jotting notes down on his paper. Gavin's portfolio was extensive. He was one of the best in his field, always has been since he came on the underground scene years ago from the UK. Gavin was proud of his work and ashamed at the same time, there was many things he had done that he regretted.  
“I’ve looked at your portfolio and I’m impressed. I’ve also heard quite a lot about you. You're pretty famous in the industry. In fact, almost everyone in our crew has heard your name MR. Free. You're notorious to say the least”  
Gavin breathed deeply, while he was glad Geoff liked his portfolio, he was worried about whether he had bad reports or good about him. He’d not done anything wrong to receive bad reports but this was Los Santos and anything was possible.  
“Don’t worry Gavin, no need to be worried. Unless there’s something I should know about?”  
Gavin shook his head and laughed slightly. "I don't think so, Geoff."  
“Good! Well anyway Gavin.” Geoff said standing up from his chair and moving around the desk. “I’d like to appoint you a place here at the FAKE AH Quarters. That is if you are willing to accept?" He raised an eyebrow and held his hand out for Gavin.  
Gavin had a huge grin on his face and stood up to shake and squeeze Geoff’s hand. “That would be tippity top! Thanks Geoff.” Gavin genuinely felt thrilled to have got the job. It wasn't as if he hadn't done this before.  
Geoff's eyes widened but laughed at the boy beside him. “When would you be able to start?”  
“As soon as.”  
“Good! I’ll shout Jack to come show you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 25/11/2017 (Fleshed out some minor details, and relevant plot holes.)


	2. I'll Be The End That You Deserve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan. James. The Mad Mercenary. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cara. Edgar. Kaster

  
Gavin had heard a lot about the Fake AH Crew. They were the most infamous around and did almost all the _memorable_ heists in Los Santos. They were pretty great all-round guys. Many crime jobs in this city were taken by them. They focused a lot on the safety of civilians but were most notorious for their crime. It was perfect really, it gave them the power they deserved in this city. This also meant they had many enemies too. One of their most popular rivals was Gavin’s old crew. They’ve mostly disbanded or been killed now so Gavin felt somewhat safe.  
Jack ended up arriving at Geoff’s office shortly after the interview had ended. Gavin knew of Jack. Most of Los Santos knew of Jack. Jack was their getaway vehicle driver most of the time, but he was also particularly good at shooting. He was well known for his impeccable skills of being able to drive any vehicle with close precision. Maybe that is what his Superpower is. Prehaps Jack is the most vital member of the crew.  
“Hello, Gavin.” Jack greeted and waved as he walked through the door. He signalled Gavin to follow him.  
Gavin nodded and  obliged, following him out the door. They walked through the complex and up a few flights of stairs in silence. It wasn’t a completely awkward silence but the silence there wasn't exactly comfortable. They must have climbed to at least the 6th floor before they came to a room where Jack stopped. Gavin’s suspicions about the sixth floor was true as when he looked at the signs on the door. The room was 619. Jack opened the door and the brightness from the hallway quickly faded as the room was a midnight black.  
“This is your office.” Jack said without any expression in his voice or face and he turned on the lights for Gavin to inspect his room.  
The room was small. And small was a slight understatement. It was a very minute room, but it served it purpose. It had a filing cabinets in the room. Gaving was suprised that the filing cabinets even fit in the tiny room. A large wooden desk was situated next to the small window that overlooked the busy rainy street below. On the desk had nothing but papers and pens scattered about. It seemed the room served its purpose and nothing more.  
“I know it’s not much, Gavin, but this will mainly be used for any papers that need to be filled in or prints and files that you find. Things like that.” Jack sighed. He could see the look of confusion in Gavin’s face.  
  
They continued round the building. Gavin got to meet Kerry Shawcross on his tour. Apparently Kerry was a part of the “second” team. Doing the clean ups and the unwanted jobs that the main team doesn't always  want. He worked on the field with numerous other people, even Lindsay’s name was brought up. He didn’t meet Kerry for long, before he was pushed into another hallway. This hallway was dark in contrast to the others. Instead of doors there was windows into some rooms.  
His footsteps were uneven on the surface as he walked. Jack slowed down as he approached some part of the wall with a number on it. It took Gavin a while to realise that it wasn’t just a wall, it was also a door. Sliding open the door, Jack steps through and signals Gavin to join. Gavin slides through the door quietly. For whatever reason he didn’t want to make too much noise.  
  
Inside the room was fairly dark but mainly dim. The flooring was a carpet and when Gavin squinted he could just about make about a few stains on the cream carpet. On one side there was a brown stain, most definitely looking like a coffee stain. On the other side was a few red splotches, almost like blood. When Gavin looked even further around the room, he sees a control desk and a writing desk. It was obvious what the room was from the desks. The control desk was like no other he had seen though. It was quite complex. He was too far away to make out what everything did but he knew there must have been some mechanics and machines in the adjacent room. There was too many buttons for there not to be. It took Gavin a while to realise there was a few other people in the room as his eyes adjusted. Jack was one of course, he had his body bent over the desk observing some files that were scattered amongst it.  
  
Gavin looked to Jack’s left and saw a man that had a brownish hair colour and was leaning again the desk. Gavin took a while before realising that was the one and only Michael Jones. He looked a lot more handsome in real life than in the pictures or wanted posters he had seen of Michael. Gavin always had admired Michael. When Gavin was starting in the business he had seen Michael around or in recruiting agents. Gavin already knew Michael had an extraordinary power for explosives. Or at least that's what is what was known. Michael never actually disclosed his superpower to potential employers, so he could have genuinely just been extremely proficient with explosives.  
About 4 years ago when Gavin was working for his old crew, he was forced to look at applicants for their crew. Apparently it was because ' _You’re a smart person Gavin. You Know how to make a coffee, You know how to pick the right applicants.'_ Gavin hated it. He was the puppet with strings so tight he had no control over what he could do. So when he read Michael’s portfolio and work he was far too impressed to let Michael get stuck with that crew too that he let him go. Gavin had no regrets in doing so.  
  
Just next to Michael was another person. This man had darker skin than Michael and Gavin instantly knew this one was Ray Narvaez Jr. Ray and Michael were partners in crime, and had been ever since the day Gavin turned Michael down. Dark brown eyes were staring through the glass to the interrogation room, they were glossy and focused on whatever was happening or about to happen. His hands gripped the control desk tightly, never once lifting his eyes.   
Next to Ray was Geoff who was talking to the man at the other side of the glass. Not the person they were interrogating. No. The person doing the torturing.  
  
The first thing Gavin did after noticing Geoff is advert his eyes through the glass. The man stood up had his back to the glass. There was no way to get a clear view of his face and from the back it looked like he was wearing a mask anyway.  
_Hmmm. What a good idea to protect your identity from your victims._ Gavin thought to himself.  
He was mindlessly watching they guy behind the glass play with a metal object in his hands behind his back. He was too intently focused on that that he didn’t hear the words Geoff said. Luckily he was able to piece it together.  
“Are you ready…” Geoff started and muttered an inaudible name. “We’ve got a new guest so put on a good show.” Geoff pressed some of buttons on the control panel and a set of drawers appeared from under the floor next to the mans feet.  
  
The man stepped back slightly and paused, I could hear him breathing through the speakers in this control room. It was common knowledge that the other room was soundproofed so they couldn’t hear Gavin and Geoff unless Geoff used a specific command. The man removed the blindfold and gag from the victim and the victim immediately spat at the mans feet.   
“That’s not very nice now is it, Thomas.” The man scowled. Gavin honestly didn’t expect that voice to come out of him but it did.   
The victim rolled his eyes spat again this time hitting him the face.  
The man tensed and growled slightly before he grabbed Thomas by the throat and squeezed slightly. “Do you want me to kill you straight away? There’s no fun in that.” His voice was incredibly soothing yet oddly terrifying.  
Thomas visually and audibly swallowed. “What do you want with me.. _Ryan?_ ”  
Sighing, he bent down to the bottom drawer and grabbed a knife out of it. He placed the blade on Thomas’s arm and gently slid it down hardly causing a mark but enough pressure to tease him. “See Thomas. You know what Edgar wants next.”  
Thomas shivered. “Heh. You think you’re so smart, don’t you Ryan?”  
Ryan placed the knife and made a hole in his shoulder. “Carry on.”   
“You got your fucking _squad_ behind that mirror making sure you don’t accidently kill me.” Thomas spat. “You’re a fucking mad man and you know it.” He squirmed in his seat.   
A malicious laugh erupted from Ryan. “Where’s Edgar?”   
Thomas cast his eyes down and smiled,  “I could tell you but you wouldn’t want to know.”  
Ryan moved backwards and kicked the chair so Thomas fell onto his back. His arms were still tied to the chair and he was squirming uncomfortably. Ryan moved over him so he could squat and be as close to his face as possible. “WHERE’S EDGAR!” Ryan yelled into his face, the knife to his throat.  
Thomas cowered but didn’t reply.  
Ryan got up and grabbed Thomas’ arm. He placed the blade on the skin and engraved the words Where’s Edgar slowly. He made sure the wounds were deep so they would leave permanent scaring _IF_ they were to ever let him go.  
“I won’t tell you.”  
A chuckle escaped Ryan’s mouth. “Oh, you will.” He signalled a thumbs up behind his back.  
  
The wall behind Thomas disappeared. It was replaced by a separate room with chains on the dark stone walls. Connected to these chains was an older couple holding hands and shaking slightly.  
Ryan picked Thomas up of the floor and faced him towards the couple. He brought him back slowly to face the mirror again and Thomas’ eyes were larger than ever before.  
  
“Now Thomas , I wont ask you again.” Ryan started. “Where is Edgar?”  
“You wouldn’t hurt them.” Thomas pleaded. “Please.”  
“I wouldn’t? Watch me.” Ryan moves himself towards the couple, blade outstretched. He reached the woman and picked her by the neck, still never facing the mirror so Gavin could look at him properly.  
  
Geoff spoke to Ryan through his ear piece. “Don’t hurt her, she’s under sedation and won’t remember this. But she might if you hurt her.”  
Ryan nodded and continued with his plan.  
  
“What would you do if I cut her neck right now and left you to watch your mother die.” Ryan said non-sympathetically, staring soullessly at Thomas.  
Thomas sobbed. “You know you wouldn’t Ryan.”   
“Tell me where Edgar is this is your last chance.”  
Thomas cried and begged. “I don’t know.”  
“10.” Ryan started counting.  
“Please.”  
“9.”  
“I…” Thomas sobbed uncontrollably.  
“8.”  
“I can’t help you!”  
“7. Don’t lie to me Thomas.”  
“Please don’t do this.”  
“6.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“5”  
“PLEASE!!!! I DON’T KNOW!!!”  
“4”  
“I CAN’T HELP YOU!”  
“3.”  
“RYAN! STOP. I’ll help.” Thomas finally caved. A huge sigh parted from his lips.  
Ryan placed Thomas’ mother back firmly on the ground and moved back over towards Thomas. “Go on?”  
“Edgar’s dead alright.”  
Ryan threw the knife as hard as he could at the wall. The knife hit and stuck in the wall with such force. “BULLSHIT! You’re a liar!” He moved towards him with his finger pointed.  
Thomas was still sobbing. “I’m not lying… I really wish I was.”  
“I need more details than this for me to spare anyone’s life in this room.” Ryan said, moving back to pick up a separate serrated knife  
“Edgar was never in charge. Edgar just wanted it out for the Fake AH Crew.”  
Ryan sighed heavily and angrily. He slammed his hands against the drawers. “What the fuck do you mean?”  
“I mean.” Thomas started. He took a huge breath before continuing. “There’s multiple sub divisions. Each one specialized in its own unique format. For example, Edgar’s group specialised in Heists. Where as Kaster’s group specialized in assassinations.  Edgar wanted you because of your success, but edgars has joined forces. It’s not Edgar after you anymore.”  
Ryan sighed as if he knew exactly who was after them.  
“And, Ryan, she’s not just after you. She’s also after Geoff.”  
Ryan left the man tied to the chair and walked out the room to the control room picking up the knife out of the wall as he passed. He walked in and no lights were on him so Gavin couldn’t see his face clear enough.  
Michael just looked at Ryan and said the words “What the fuck was that?!” really loudly.  
Ryan looked up at Geoff. “Cara.”  
Everyone looked at each other like they knew this day was coming.  
Gavin cowered at her name. He looked up and once the light focused on Ryan’s face he realised who Ryan actually was. – The Mad Mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this. It's such a nice break from college and music.  
> (EDITED 26/11/2017 Minor changes and spelling mistakes)


	3. Maybe It's Not My Weekend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing Bathrooms isn't always a good thing.

Gavin’s thoughts were running everywhere. He couldn't piece anything together. Why were the Fake AH Crew working with The Mad Mercenary? Why wasn’t it common knowledge that they were working with him? Surely everyone would know by now? There was so many questions left unanswered that Gavin needed answering that he knew he wouldn’t get answers so easily.  
He was wondering round in his thoughts when his attention was brought back to Geoff who was talking.  
“What the dicks, Ryan?” Geoff screamed, hands pounding on the desk next to Michael.  
Michael raised his eyebrow and joined into the conversation that was happening. “Who’s Cara?”  
Ryan huffed, “She’s a bitch to put it simply.”  
Ray laughed at Ryan, “Ex problems?”  
Geoff carried on as if he wasn't really listening to the people around hi,. “Cara is the one person you never want to meet.”  
“She’s a murderer!” Ryan continued with anger in his voice.  
“So are you.” Michael laughed, trying to lighten the subject.  
“We all are.” Ray said.  
“This is a different meaning. She’s a sadist.” Ryan continued. “I don’t enjoy killing people.”  
Gavin was confused about that. He always pegged the mad mercenary as a crazy murderer, isn’t that enough proof?  
“Let’s move this conversation to the board room.” Jack interrupted Gavin’s thoughts and headed out the door. “Gavin, you’re coming too. I'll ring Jeremy to come sort this mess out here.”   

When they got the board room, Gavin was amazed. The room was fairly large in size and was completely white with dark wooden features. A huge window overlooked a woodland area and was quite magnificent to see. There was a huge round table that faced a projector that everyone sat behind besides Geoff. Geoff moved to the computer  at the side of the room to use the projector. Everyone was in silence while they waited for Geoff to recover what files he needed.

“So, fuckers, we need to stop Cara.” Geoff said while he waited for the pictures of Cara to load.  
“Who’s Cara?” Ray said impatiently.  
“I’m getting to that, fuckwad.” Geoff continued. “She the leader of a huge corporation just slightly north of Los Santos.”  
The picture of Cara appeared on the projector and Gavin sucked in a breath harshly. She was beautiful to say the least. Long blonde hair seemed to flow below her shoulders. She had striking blue eyes that seemed to hook people in.  
“She’s after our company and has been for a while. More than Edgar was but she was never a huge threat. Not until now. Thomas made that pretty clear.”  
Ryan continued Geoff’s words. “I met her about 6 years ago in a club. We hit it off, dated for a few years. And then she tried to kill me. We’ve been at each other’s throat for years. I'm not sure she knows I returned to Los Santos however. I do worry though that she knows I'm working for you and that's why she's after FAKE AH. ”  
Jack joined in. “So what are we going to do then?”  
“We wait.” Geoff sighed. “ That is all we can do. Gavin knows her so he can scope out her hideouts while we wait for what she does first.”  
Everyone looked at Gavin. Almost asking him to speak up.  
“Yeah. I can do that.” Gavin answered  
“How do you know her?” Michael asked.  
“Well. Uh…” Gavin sputtered  
“He doesn’t need to answer you know?” Ryan spat at Michael.  
“No. I used to work with Kaster. I ended up meeting her a few times.” Gavin finally answered.  
“Fair enough.” Michael continued not pressing the issue any further.  
Jack sighed and stood up from the desk. “I’m going to finish Gavin’s tour.”

They both walked out of the room and took the elevator to the top of the building. It wasn’t a long ride but it surely was an uncomfortable one. Neither one of them spoke to each other. There wasn’t much to say anyway. Not until they reached the room.

The room they was in instantly was the only thing worth being said about the building. It was a penthouse suite. The room they arrived in was the living room. It was entirely open plan. The sofas were a dark grey and had red cushions on them. They faced a large cinematic TV that was in front of a beautiful city skyline view. The rain had stopped outside and the sunshine shone through the clouds. Gavin was in awe in what he saw. This was one of the largest buildings in Los Santos. To the left of where they were stood was an open plan kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was very modern but from what Gavin could see had all the necessities, his eye instantly noticing the kettle. The whiskey and the coffee machine were in view and Gavin was instantly happier.

“This is the penthouse. We live here most of the time unless we need safe houses when we are on long, or overnight, jobs.” Jack told Gavin walking further into the room. Gavin followed him.  
“It’s lovely.”  
“I’m glad you like it. Follow me.” Jack continued.  
They walked through a small hallway till they reached the end and enter the door on the left.  
“This is your room. Its opposites Geoff and next to Ryan so don’t be too loud.”  
Gavin looked around the room and it was full of everything he needs. It had the bed, the dresser and even an en-suite.  
“Ah. The En-suite you share with Ryan, if you don’t mind.”  
Gavin nodded.   
The room was certainly large enough to accommodate him. The wooden dresser that was against his wall looked ancient and possibly antique. He moved over to it and skimmed his fingers over the wood. The bedding on the bed was plain black. It looked beautiful, he thought to himself.

The next place they went to was upstairs again. Jack explained to Gavin what was up here. There was a preparation room. Weapon, ammo, explosives. Everything needed for heists or any jobs they might be on. He showed Gavin the computer control room where he can work about his job, connecting to CCTV feeds or scoping out people they need to find.   
Jack also showed Gavin the roof before letting him do as he wishes. The roof had a helicopter on one side and the other side had a small little flower garden that was Gavin thought was sweet and lovely. He knew he’d spend some nights up there.

After Gavin returned home and collected his stuff and sent a quick text to his mother, he ended up collapsing on his bed in his room. He was collecting his thoughts from the day. It was a weird day for him. He got his job, he’s moved in and saw someone get tortured. It wasn’t exactly the best day for him, but he did change his life around.  
He gathered the things he needed for a shower and walked towards the en suite. He didn’t think much of it as he walked in but when he saw the back of Ryan’s head in the shower without his mask and his naked body he walked straight back out.  
Gavin’s face was bright red as he thought of the person behind the mask with the dark blonde hair and the muscle on the arms he just saw. He looked down at his growing erection.  
God he was in for a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited 26/11/2017 Minor plot holes and spelling mistakes)


	4. My legs are dangling of the edge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan finally talk.  
> Griffon is introduced.  
> Ryan is angry.

Gavin was in for a long night. It wasn’t easy to sleep. Not when his mind was filled with Cara, his new crew, and Ryan – The mad mercenary. He can’t get his head around that. Why was the Fake AH Crew working with him? Why was Cara after him? Gavin sort of knew about the Edgar situation. He worked on a different division than Edgar but he was common knowledge. He figured Cara could’ve been to do with it too as she was basically everyone’s boss, including Gavin in the past.

Gavin knew that there was plots against the Fake AH Crew. He wasn’t involved but he knew. He had no idea about the Mad Mercenary. It was common knowledge around Los Santos that Ryan was working by himself though he clearly wasn’t. Nothing made sense to Gavin.

Early morning rolled around and Gavin headed out into the main room of the Penthouse. No one in the house was awake. It was about 5am after all. He made himself a coffee and headed up to roof. He liked the roof ever since he saw it yesterday. It was a beautiful place to sit and see the city skyline. He wanted to watch the sunrise over the city. It was hard to do it at home as he lived in a lower floor apartment. There was too many buildings in the way to see the sunrise in it full beauty and potential at his home. The sun rose at about 5:24 and Gavin had finished his coffee by then. The skyline was a beautiful mix of reds and yellows, contrasting and blending perfectly. He stayed on the rooftop admiring it in the cool summer breeze when Ryan approached him from behind.

“You’re awake early.” He said in a monotone voice.  
Gavin jumped vigorously and turned around as quickly as possible. “JESUS!!! YOU SCARED ME!”  
Ryan ducked his head slightly. Showing his emotion through actions rather than facial features. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  
Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you wear the mask all the time?” Gavin knew he didn’t. Only last night had he seen the back of his head where he clearly wasn’t wearing the mask.  
“Mostly.” Ryan answered shortly. It sounded snappy but it clearly wasn’t the case as he sat beside Gavin. There was some distance between them but Gavin felt odd. This was the Mad Mercenary, how was he so calm around him?  
“What brought you to Los Santos… Ryan?” Gavin asked. The way the name ‘Ryan’ slipped off his tongue was weird. He never thought the Mad Mercenary would have a name. Of course, he would, but Gavin never thought of it that way.  
Ryan huffed and kicked a pebbled from under the bench on the edge of the roof. “It’s a nice place.”  
Gavin chuckled, he knew that wasn’t the real answer. “But seriously?”  
“Seriously? I had to leave home at a young age. Parents think I’m dead. I got into mercenary work.”  
It was a short answer but Gavin took it. It was nice to meet his co-workers like this. He never even once talked to his previous crew other than jobs. “Oh. I don’t even know where my parents are anymore.”  
Ryan hummed. “What about you, Gavin Free?”  
Gavin felt slightly taken aback. He didn’t expect him to know his full name, maybe Geoff told him. “How do you know my full name?”  
Ryan snarled slightly, “You’re full of questions aren’t you?”  
Gavin laughed, “Yeah. I moved to Los Santos for work. The only place my power was useful.”  
“Oh the computer thing? You know your powers don’t control what you do in life? Just because you can understand technology doesn’t mean you have to do it. If you can make art without a superpower, why not become an artist. Or musician or anything? There’s no limits to anything.”  
Gavin smiled. Ryan was a philosophical person, he liked that. “I guess. But I like it here. I feel free.”  
Ryan stood up and left without another word. Yet Gavin felt content and satisfied with the conversation they had just had.

Gavin stayed on the rooftop for sometime longer before heading back down to the main room. When he got there it was around 6:30 and a women was in the kitchen making breakfast. He didn’t know any women (other than Lindsay of course) was on the team. He headed into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water when he accidently bumped into her.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Gavin apologised to the woman.  
She was heavily tattooed but the tattoos suited her. Her blond hair was short and she had a large septum ring hanging from her nose.  
“Don’t worry about it. I should’ve seen you!” She said. She out stretched her hand for Gavin to shake. “Hi, I’m Griffon. Are you the new guy?”  
Gavin took her hand and replied, “Yeah, I’m Gavin. Nice to meet you.”  
Griffon laughed slightly, “Nice to meet you too. I’m Geoff’s wife. I live downstairs most the time and work on propaganda, Geoff often stays downstairs too, but I like to come up here and make sure the guys are doing okay.”  
Gavin felt happy. It wasn’t often families lived together nor worked together. It was a nice change. The façade around the FAKE AH CREW was that they were criminals. Even though they often protect civiliians and even help the homeless but that’s not they were known for in the crime part of town. They were known for being a “bad-ass crew”. But in reality they weren’t. They were a family.  
“Would you like some breakfast, Gavin? There’s enough for everyone.” Griffon said cheerily.  
Gavin nodded and sat down in the living room.

 

After breakfast and everyone had a coffee they all sat in the living room. Sunday’s were a relaxing day apparently for the crew. No one worked so they stayed in the penthouse playing video games or doing something that entertained them.  
Michael and Ray were sprawled out on the sofa playing Call Of Duty. Ray shouted Gavin to join so they all sat together taking it in turns.  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” Michael screamed as he died for the 19th time. “Why do we have friendly fire on? Gavin just killed me. AGAIN!”  
Ray laughed along with Gavin.  
“Sorry Micoo.”  
Michael spluttered. “Micoo? What even is that.”  
“It’s your name.”  
“No my fucking name is Michael not Micoo.”  
Gavin died again right then.  
“Whatever.” Michael laughed.

In the background, in the kitchen, Ryan and Jack were conversing about what there next plan is. It was hard to concentrate with Gavin and Michael screaming.  
“DO YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP?” Ryan shouted as he stormed out the room.  
Michael raised an eyebrow and continued his game.  
Ray laughed.  
But Gavin just felt guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyy. I did a lot of work today. I finished this chapter. Finished composing a song. I went to college and actually looked good for once :O . Life can take an unexpected change. HAHA
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry its sort of domestic. Setting the scene. Also sorry it's short but I'm doing daily uploads which I haven't done for a VERY long time!!!!!


	5. Leave the past, rebel against the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's first heist with the FAKE AH CREW

Monday rolled around and Gavin finally got to get to work. It was an exciting time for him. He loved indulging himself in work, it distracted him. He didn’t have an incident of walking in on Ryan again which was good.  
While the Fake AH Crew were waiting for Cara’s first move they decided to plan a heist. When planning a heist they moved to the board room so they could decide who was in charge of what.

“So fuckers.” Geoff started pointing at everyone sat down in front of him. “I think I’ve got a plan.”  
Michael cheered in a physical way, and Ray cheered in the vocal way. Both of them excited  
“Alright, calm down now.” Geoff continued, “We’re hitting up the gas station downtown in the small province ruled by Edgar’s old crew. If Edgar is dead then hopefully the province is ours to grab. We will find out.”  
Jack slumped slightly in his chair. Gas stations were always tricky due to the petroleum.  
Geoff carried on, “We will start with Gavin hacking the control system and turning the CCTV of in all the areas. If possible we will hack the traffic lights outside too just in case we need a clear path out if things go to shit.”  
Gavin nodded and asked a question, “Will I be in the field?” He asked it nervously, twiddling his thumbs.  
“No.” Geoff answered bluntly, “but you won’t be here. You’ll be in our small place not far from here.”  
Ryan butted in. “What do you need us to do?” in his monotone voice.  
Geoff sighed, “Michael, you’re on explosives, we’re going to blow up our “get away” car as a distraction but the real one is hidden further behind. Jack you’re on getaway as usual. Ray you’re on sniper duty in case everything goes to shit. Which is always good to plan. Ryan, you and I are going in. I’m going in then you’ll come in and start taking the money.”  
Michael questioned everything, “It’s just a gas station, there can’t be much there?”  
Geoff pulled up a chair. “Seems that way. But in the basement is a massive prostitution rig. And it’s not just any prostitution. They don’t agree to it. So we’re going to save them.”  
“They won’t keep all their money in the register though?” Ryan spat. He sounded angry, yet he probably wasn’t  
“No. They keep it in a safe behind the counter.”  
Ryan stood up and walked away, while muttering “I’ll see you all later then.”  
Geoff opened his mouth to continue speaking but no words escaped, only a small squeak came out before his mouth shut again.

 

\-------  
There was more plans than were said in the meeting. Jack worked on the getaway vehicles. Jack would be driving Ryan and Geoff’s getaway vehicle. Michael and Ray had their own separate one further away. They were in less danger but if they were found nearby it wouldn’t end to well.  
The area they were hitting was closer to the suburbs than Geoff would have liked. No civilians should be hurt, and Gavin hoped that none would be but sometimes things can go wrong. They just had to take extra precaution. Michael made sure he had his explosives ready. Though he made sure he got the ones that caused damage but were not devastating. Ray had got everyone’s weapons ready, including his own sniper rifle with a suppressor to avoid attention. Geoff and Ryan talked through their strategy. Gavin overheard them a few times. Geoff seemed certain with the idea that Ryan should walk in without his mask on as if someone knew who Geoff was it wouldn’t end so greatly. Ryan wouldn’t listen to any of what he was saying though. In his words “a stupid heist isn’t worth giving up my identity.”

On the heist day, Gavin had the CCTV and cameras hacked into and he was ready to go. He was nervous. He hadn’t slept all night and he had heard Ryan pacing around all night.

It started off smoothly, Gavin had all the feeds down and Geoff walked in casually paying for his gas. He snooped around before giving Ryan the signal. Ryan ran in with his mask on and a gun in hand. Geoff faked surrender as did one other person in the shop. The guy behind the counter fell to his knees, pleading with his eyes.  
“Hands above your head where I can see them.” Ryan shouted at the guy behind the counter.  
Geoff stood up slowly, gun in hand and stood beside Ryan. “Open your safe.”  
He moved towards the safe to open it keeping one hand above his head, he smirked and pulled a gun out and started shooting in the direction of Geoff and Ryan. They ran to cover while shooting behind them, missing every shot.  
“SHOOT OUT!” Geoff screamed to his earpiece.  
Ray had a good view of the shoot out but not a clear shot. It would have been dangerous. “No clear shot. Need backup?”  
Geoff shook his head as he took cover behind a shelf. “No. We got it.”  
Ryan shot at the guy and hit him in the centre of the head. Blood splattered all over the walls. He moved over to the hostage and asked him, “Did you get shot?”  
The guy cowered and shook his head. He was clearly scared of Ryan.  
“I’d run, there’s an undercover rig downstairs, no point in getting hurt.” Ryan said and helped the guy up. The guy ran away from the building as quickly as possible.

Geoff moved to the safe to see it was already open. He took the cash and put it in his bag. He turned to Ryan after touching the back wall with his hands. “There’s another room back there with three guys sat around a table. Let’s go. Gavin have you got their feed?”  
Gavin whimpered and worked as quickly as he could. He’d get it quick, but they had quite a strong security. “2 seconds.” He did it as quickly as he could and got their feed. He cut of their surveillance but he was still able to see it himself to help them.  
“Got it?”  
“Yeah. Ryan take the two on the left you can do it with one bullet.”  
Ryan breathed heavily. “How would you know?”  
“Not like I haven’t done it before. Just do it.” Gavin replied.

Ryan and Geoff moved through the small hallway and then into the room, Ryan took out the guys with one quick clean shot, and Geoff splattered the blood of the other all around the room. The room was bright white and had paper documents on the table. Ryan took them quickly and stood at the door while Geoff had a look in the drawers and found a few small documents on his crew. The largest ones were about Ryan and Gavin. Geoff had no idea why but he didn’t question it.  
“Don’t question it, Geoff.” Ryan spat.  
“I wasn’t planning on it.” Geoff continued, “Where now?”  
“I though you said there was a prostitution rig here?” Ryan said.  
“There was.”  
“What, and there isn’t now?” Ryan shouted.  
“There’s no one here.”  
“Geoff why didn’t you come before and touch the walls, you’d have known.”  
“I didn’t have access.” Geoff shouted. “Don’t shout at me Ryan, they must have known about this.”  
Ryan sighed and hit the wall with his fist. “What the fuck. How? Gavin?”  
“No not Gavin. You’d have known about that.”  
“Now is not the time for your lovers quarrel, we’ve got heat.” Michael interrupted. “You need to leave.”  
Geoff and Ryan run out of the room but not before Ryan was seized from behind and used as a shield. A gun to his head.  
“Not so fast.” A woman’s voice spoke to them dauntingly.

Gavin whimpered into his ear piece, “What the fuck why didn’t I see her?”  
Jack sighed. “Surely you know why.”  
Then it clicked, “Invisibility.”

“You thought you’d got away.” Cara smirked while laughing.  
Geoff had his gun pointed at Cara, he couldn’t shoot though. It would be too dangerous.  
“I knew you were coming. Don’t ask me why.” She looked at the camera and smiled. “Ahhh Gavin Free is here, I see?”  
Geoff kept a straight face. “So what?”  
“Gavin was working for Kaster. Kaster and I go back.” Cara chuckled.  
Ryan huffed and struggled slightly.  
“Don’t struggle, James. I know you never liked it when I tied you up, but I like it.” She snuggled her head into her neck.  
“Get off me bitch.” Ryan spat.  
Cara looked taken aback, “I thought you loved me, James, you said it enough.”  
“Don’t. Call me James!”  
“Why not? I think it’s cute.” She smirked and looked at the camera in the corner.  
“Just like you thought fucking my best friend in my bed was cute?” Ryan said with venom in his voice.  
She lowered her head and her voice. “You know that’s not what happened.”  
“Is it not? You’re disgusting. You’re a murderer.”  
“And so are you. I think you still love me. I know you do. I still love you, Ry.”  
“No. You’re a fucking disgrace. Let me go.”  
Cara smiled, “But we could have a little fun first?”

That’s when Michael appeared from behind Cara and he hit her over the head. She fell to the ground and slumped. She wasn’t dead, that much was obvious, but she was unconscious and that would make it easier.  
“Thank you.” Ryan thanked.  
Michael nodded. “What was that all about?”  
Ryan shook his head and kept running. Outside were police. He fired a few warning shots but he made sure he missed the police.  
Michael blew up the car as the crew got behind it. There Jack was waiting for the guys to get in as Michael escaped down a back ally.  
Jack chuckled as Ryan and Geoff ran down the street. He got into his car and drove away with quick precision.

All Gavin could do was wait. There was so much he needed answers for.  
What did Cara mean when she said her and Kaster go back? How about what she meant by Ryan loving her? How did Geoff know that there was people in the next room? He didn’t understand it. All he could do was wait until the crew lost the heat and came back to pick him up.

The earpieces was still on and Gavin could hear Ryan and Geoff’s conversation.  
“Why didn’t you get Gavin to get into the feeds and look to see if there was still a rig down there?” Ryan snapped, slumped against the back seat.  
“No CCTV down there.” Geoff sighed.  
“Besides. How come you didn’t just look through the wall?”  
“I couldn’t do it until I was in that room.”  
Ryan huffed, “Oh sure, the ‘I’m not powerful enough’ stunt.”  
Geoff laughed and replied, “Oh and you don’t feel people’s emotions, you weren’t powerful enough to figure out Cara didn’t love you.”  
Ryan hissed and turned to look at Geoff. “That’s none of your business.”  
“I think it is, you’re working for me.” Geoff chuckled and waved a hand.  
“You know what happened.”  
“Oh yeah. ‘I was so in love I couldn’t feel any other emotion’. Is that why you never show any other emotion other than angry?”  
“You know the truth, Geoff. Don’t test me. I could kill you.”  
“You could, but you won’t.”  
“I don’t love her anymore.”  
Geoff sighed. “I know.”  
“I can’t believe she did it.”

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I've had about 6 assignments due in today. It was awful.  
> So has anyone any ideas on the FAKE AH CREW'S Superpowers? We know Gavin's.  
> I'll give you a hint... Ryan has two and Geoff's is mentioned this chapter :O 
> 
> I love you all, and after next week i'll be completely free from assignments (other than the gigs coming up that I gotta play). 
> 
> If you live in Yorkshire, UK DM me, You should totally come to my band's gigs.


	6. I Used to Be Love Drunk but Now I'm Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan have a nice little talk

Back at home, Gavin sat on the roof with his legs over the edge. He needed to process the thoughts of the day. It was too confusing for him, he had so many questions about everything that had happened. He sat there staring at the night sky as everyone was downstairs enjoying their drinking and games. The stars were out and shining above Los Santos, that surprised Gavin as the light pollution usually stopped them being out. He didn’t feel like joining them downstairs. Though, he had a few drinks while he was up there but he wanted to admire the night sky in its full beauty.  
He kept kicking his legs slightly off the edge of the building and was playing music in his earphones as loud as it can go.

“Hey.” Ryan said as he sat down beside him.  
Gavin didn’t notice him till Ryan touched his shoulder gently. He jumped and almost fell off the roof, but Ryan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back, keeping him safe. “Jesus Christ, stop doing that!”  
Ryan laughed and tightened slightly, “Sorry. How are you?”  
Gavin put his head down and moved from Ryan’s grip. “I’m okay. I think I should be asking you, Cara had a gun to your head.” Ryan was still holding him, but Ryan didn’t notice that.  
He apologised slightly when Gavin moved. “I’m okay. I think. I am just annoyed with Geoff.”  
Gavin hummed, he understood why.  
“I suppose you want to know why I mentioned your name earlier when we figured out Cara knew that we were coming?” Ryan asked.  
Gavin thought about it for a moment before nodding “Yeah. Did you really think I told Cara?”  
“No.” Ryan sighed, “It’s just… I don’t trust anyone.”  
Gavin laid back and looked at the stars. “Why not?”  
“I’m empathic”  
Gavin raised an eyebrow. “I can be sometimes.”  
“No. That’s my superpower. I feel people’s emotions, I can usually change how they feel. I know what they are feeling.”  
Gavin felt confused, surely that meant it easier to trust people. “I don’t want to sound rude, but surely it’s easier to trust people.”  
Ryan also laid back beside of Gavin. “I see that, but when I feel strong emotions of my own of any kind I can’t tell other people’s emotions.”  
“So you didn’t trust me?”  
“No. I trust you. I know what you’re feeling.”  
“oh.”  
“I just underestimate myself a lot more now.”  
Gavin turned to Ryan. “Why?”  
Ryan stayed looking at the sky. “About 5/6 years ago, once I moved to Los Santos, I started mercenary work. Without my mask. I met Cara at a bar. I fell in love. I was so madly in love, it was awful. I thought she loved me too but that was just my emotion I was feeling. She fucked my best friend, and killed my sister. She also tried to kill me. So I want revenge, but I can’t trust my power.”  
Gavin understood, he knew he’d want revenge if his ex-partner ever did that to him. “I’m sorry Ryan, I didn’t know.”  
“I know you didn’t and it okay. I guess it still upsets me when I think about my parents. They think I’m dead, and my sister is. It’s quite upsetting.” Ryan mumbled.  
Gavin hummed and asked, “What’s everyone else’s superpower?”  
Ryan cheered up slightly and started talking about it. “Well, mine is empathy? I guess you could call it that. Geoff’s is being able to see through walls when he touches them. Jack’s isn’t the driving thing you think it is, it’s about protection or something, you should ask him. Ray’s is being able to slow down time with his mind? It sounds weird but basically Ray works in slow motion to get a precise shot. Michael, well, I don’t know Michaels. He doesn’t talk about it.”  
Gavin nodded and stared at Ryan with full intent. “Ah. I like your superpower” He said, blushing.  
“Are you stupid, Gavin Free?” Ryan chuckled and kicked his leg slightly, “It’s stupid.”  
Gavin was still on his side looking at Ryan, “No. It’s amazing, there’s so much you can do!”  
Ryan turned to face Gavin. “No! It’s a stupid power, I wish I had something cool like Geoff’s or yours!”  
Gavin felt good. He was having a nice joking conversation with the Mad Mercenary, and he was happy to consider him his a friend. “You’re nice, Ryan. I’m glad I know you.”  
It was obvious but not visible, Ryan smiled “Same to you.” He stood up and left Gavin alone without a word of goodbye.

It was about 3am and Gavin was wide awake pondering what to do. Tomorrow was a day off from work. Geoff would be working but Gavin didn’t have to unless there was an emergency. He couldn’t sleep so he decided to get in the shower to calm down and release some steam. He got in and was in the shower for about 20 minutes when Ryan walks in with mask off. Gavin was stepping out of the shower as Ryan looked caught in the headlights.  
Gavin couldn’t help but admire Ryan’s features. He had a broad strong jaw, and piercing blue eyes. Ryan didn’t run, he just stood there shocked, looking for words to say.  
Gavin grabbed his towel as quickly as possible and muttered an apology before running into his room and hiding from Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short but I wanted to get a chapter out before the Lazerteam premier. Anyone seeing it at Leeds Showcase? I am so excited. 
> 
> AND OMG, IF YOU READ THE STORY BEFORE TODAY, I CHANGED THE PROLOUGE SLIGHTLY BECAUSE THERE WAS A MAJOR TYPO TO DO WITH HOW LONG JAMES HAS BEEN MISSING. OH MY GOD SORRY. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm uploading this in college because who actually has time for assignments?  
> Love you all and love to see you at the showcase if you're there! <3 
> 
> \- Chloe


	7. I want to live life from a new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin "talk" through the fact Gavin just saw his face for the first time

Gavin didn’t know what to do. His body was flushed and his cheeks were burning red. His first instinct was to get under the quilts. Shaking from the adrenaline and embarrassment, Gavin shook the whole bed. He didn’t cry, or laugh he was just shocked. He didn’t realise how beautiful Ryan actually was and it shocked him. He felt bad for seeing Ryan’s face, but he was the one who invaded his privacy.  
There was a knock on the door and Gavin just mumbled a half-assed ‘go-away’. Ryan opened the door anyway and stepped inside the room. He stood at the door for a while, looking around the room. He admired what Gavin had done with the room. Maybe it wasn’t much, but it looked lived in and that’s what Ryan liked about it.  
Ryan, still without his mask, moved over to the bed and sat next to Gavin. Gavin didn’t acknowledge him sitting down. He was still embarrassed.  
As Ryan was beside him, he laid down beside Gavin on the bed. He made himself comfortable without even caring that it wasn’t his room.  
“Ryan, please leave.” Gavin muttered.  
Ryan sighed and stretched out on the bed. He shook his head, in disagreement with what Gavin had said.  
Without saying anything, Gavin pulled himself to look at Ryan. Even with all the embarrassment he felt. He looked carefully at his face. It was dark but visible, and Ryan let him inspect, even with the anxiety he was feeling. Gavin admired the colour of his eyes almost intensely, looking at each freckle and spec in his eyes. He moved his eyes to his dark blonde hair. He looked at the wet strands that were falling on his face, and those that we slicked back. His hair was wet from the shower, but even Gavin thought it looked good, even in the mess it was in. He had almost a perfect face in Gavin’s eyes, his jaw line was chiselled to perfection, and his eyes sparkled even in the darkness.  
He looked innocent, and Gavin knew that beneath this man was a cold-hearted murderer. But to Gavin he didn’t seem like that.

Gavin cautiously moved his hand to Ryan’s jaw. Slowly, he moved it along his jaw and felt it. Ryan slightly moved back, but he didn’t move too far. He let Gavin touch and feel.  
Gavin moved his hand to his lip and ran a thumb across the bottom lip. “Sorry.” Gavin said moving his hand away.  
Ryan smiled, “It’s okay.” As he pulled Gavin’s hand back up to his face.  
Gavin moved closer to Ryan, and Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin. It was very affectionate and Gavin burrowed his head into Ryan’s neck.  
Ryan held him tight, pulling him as closer. No words were spoken between them but the silence was comfortable.  
Gavin lifted his head up and placed his lips on Ryan’s. Ryan was taken aback, and didn’t return the favour straight away. Gavin moved back and looked worried. “Sorry. I... I wasn’t thinking.”  
Ryan laughed and didn’t reply. Instead, he kissed Gavin again. More passionately than before. Gavin squealed slightly, but kissed back with full force.  
It felt like fire in his bones as Ryan squeezed him tighter and deepened the kiss. Ryan was radiating warmth, and Gavin consumed it. They fit together as a piece and Gavin felt unusual about these things.  
When the pulled away they didn’t say anything, instead they just laid there as Gavin closed his eyes while listening to his heartbeat.

 

\-----------------------------------------  
When Ryan woke up, it was because he was laying on his side, snuggled as close to Gavin as possible. He lifted his head up slightly to let himself breathe a little bit.  
There was no warning for the next thing that happened. Jack just walked through the door without any word of warning. Ryan ducked and hid his face in Gavin’s side.  
“Hey, Gavin have you seen Ryan? I tried texting him.” Jack said.  
Gavin stirred and sat up to see Jack look mortified. “What?”  
Jack tried to speak but no words actually came out.  
“Oh.” Gavin said, “I found Ryan for you.”  
Jack just backed out slowly, “Yeah I see that. Ryan, Geoff needs you… Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
Once Jack left, Ryan sat up, only with his boxers on. “That was embarrassing.”  
Gavin giggled, and nodded. He stood up and gathered some clothes. He offered Ryan some but he politely declined as he was going to walk through to his room anyway.  
Gavin nodded and got changed in front of Ryan, no hesitation. Once he was changed, Ryan stood up, gave Gavin a quick peck on the lips before leaving to his room. Gavin blushed and smiled to himself.  
_Well this is weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short again! Got a lot of college work to catch up on. 
> 
> I apologise for the late upload too, but hopefully this is satisfying enough until I get time to get the rest up! I love you all, I can't wait to introduce the other superpowers to the picture too!!!
> 
> \- Chloe


	8. Fuck It If They Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency Crew Meeting. Ryan and Gavin also have a little time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight mention of death. (not that we haven''t seen it before) but this is off a memeber of the RT Crew and I feel bad so I put a warning*

It was not long until there was a crew meeting. Gavin was obviously nervous after what Jack had seen earlier. Their meeting was in the crew meeting room, and it was fairly important according to Geoff.  
Michael walked in and rested his arm on Gavin’s shoulder. “So you and Ryan, huh?”  
Gavin ducked his head.  
“Be careful, you’re both too precious.”  
  
Geoff laughed and started the meeting.  
“So, dicks, we have a problem.”  
Jack spoke up, “What type of problem?”  
Geoff sighed, “goddamnit, let me finish.” He walked around the table. “Cara hit our bank.”  
“You… You have a bank?” Gavin asked, he felt stupid after he had asked it but he did want to know after all.  
“Well… Duh!” Michael spoke as if Gavin had said something stupid.  
“Yes, Gavin. We own half of Los Santos.” Jack replied calmly.  
Geoff paced the room. He was clearly waiting for Gavin and Jack to finish talking as he kept flickering his eyes to Gavin. “Are you done?” He didn’t seem angry, but he did seem quite impatient.  
Gavin nodded without saying another word. He did want to know what Cara had done.  
“Anyway, Cara hit our bank. I know that it probably don’t seem like much, but she took some stuff.”  
Ray gasped, to the untrained ear it probably sounded quite sarcastic. Even though, Gavin had been there that long he knew Ray can be sarcastic, but this wasn’t sarcasm. Maybe there was something hidden that needed to be kept safe.  
“Did she take it?” Ryan said, voice monotone but clearly quite angry.  
Geoff looked down and nodded. “She took it.”  
Jack clearly had sorrow in his voice but he kept his cool “You need to tell Gavin, Geoff.”  
“So we have a bank, right?”  
Gavin nodded, listening intently.  
“In this bank is a couple of million dollars for when we need it. She didn’t take any of that. No. Instead she took two of the most important things...” Geoff continued. There was a hitch in his voice before he continued even more. “In the bank we keep our valuables. Memorabilia , we could say. Normally things from our past lifes. As much as I’m pissed shes took that, that isn’t the most important thing right now. She took something that we entrusted ourselves in, something we fought to keep secret. The powers of almost everyone in the city.”  
Gavin felt shocked, he had no words but so many questions.  
Ray piped up “How did we not see her coming?”  
A sigh came from Geoff’s direction. “I don’t know I’ve been asking myself the same question. I mean, the obvious answer is that she can be invisible, but that’s not the point. I knew something like this would happen just not so soon.”  
Gavin stumbled across his words at first, but when he finally got them he spoke clearly “What would she want with that though? Why is it such an importance to her?”  
“I don’t know” Geoff replied. He pulled a chair out and sat down. His head fell into his hands and he just sat there.  
Ryan had been quiet almost the entire thing, until he spoke again “I may know.”  
Almost everyone said unanimously, “what”  
“Well…” Ryan started, standing up towards the whiteboard in front of him. “If we take the way her company works.” He wrote down Cara’s name at the top. Lines formed off it to Kaster, Edgar, Harriet, and Riley.  
Gavin had never heard of Riley, at least he didn’t think he did.  
Ryan put an X through Edgar’s name as he knew he had been eliminated. “Someone tell me what’s special about Edgar, Riley, Kaster and Harriet?”  
Everyone looked a bit confused. But Gavin knew.  
“Edgar could start fire from his fingers, Kaster could read minds, Harriet had extreme knowledge. I don’t know Riley.” Gavin answered  
“Well Riley is mental manipulation. So how do we know that Cara isn’t using them to her advantage? Remember Manas?”  
Geoff looked confused, “what’s Manas got to do with anything?”  
“I think we should look into it, because the word on the street is he is working with Cara.” Ryan continued.  
Ray piped up, “What’s so special about this Manas guy though? Why is he so important?”  
“Power detection and duplication.” Ryan said, calmly. “What if she has all these people to do her dirty work. How do we know Harriet hasn’t found a way to convert other peoples powers to Cara and Manas is the way to do that. To me, it sounds like Cara is using Kaster, and everyone else to get their powers.”  
Jack sighed “That’s a bit of a long shot, though, isn’t it Ryan.”  
Ryan laughed manically “It all makes sense though. Why would she have so many powerful people working for her? Why would she have needed me? Why is she so angry Edgar is dead?”  
Michael laughed a little at Ryan, “You’re empathic, why would she need that?”  
Ryan’s face under his mask shifted and he looked angry. “Oh, and what do you do? Conjure bananas? You’re as useful as Jeremy!”  
From outside the door a voice shouted “HEY! I HEARD THAT!”  
Ryan laughed, “Sorry Jeremy, I forgot you were on guard duty.”  
Michael shouted back at Ryan, “Ryan just because Cara was your first love and you know hate her does not mean that she is after everyones powers.”  
Geoff joined in, “Alright, calm down. I agree that it’s a long shot, but we should check it out. The worst that can happen is he’s wrong.”  
Gavin was nervous to start speaking but he knew he had to. “I read through our files…”  
Everyone stopped shouting and turned to Gavin.  
“I just started reading them when you guys were having a “mega-blob” tantrum.” Gavin said.  
Michael scoffed, “what the fuck is a mega-blob.”  
“It’s like a period, Micoo. Anyway, you should read this.”  
  
_Gavin Free -_  
Status – Alive  
Power – Technology.  
Gavin Free worked with Kaster for 2 years, on/ off on contract. Currently working for The Fake AH Crew. Situated in downtown Los Santos. Parents live in England at 62 England Drive – London.  
Eventually to be assassinated. Possibly in co-Assassination of Edgar.  
Dark blonde hair, pale skin, born 23 rd May 1988, originally from Oxfordshire. Dated Meg Turney for 3 years before eventually breaking up due to sudden disappearance. Body was found 2 month later at the side of a river, in downtown Los Santos, not far from Gavin’s apartment.  
  
He is wanted alive, only for a while.  
  
Everyone gawped. The files were a lot longer, but basically said the same thing over and over again. The only two files that were slightly wrong were Ryan's, and Michael's. This was because both files didn’t have their superpowers.  
“Fuck off, Cara didn’t know your power?” Geoff laughed as he finished reading the files.  
“She knew.” Ryan replied.  
“Why is it not written here then?”  
Ryan dropped his head, “I have no idea.”  
  
  
  
  
\---------------  
They were pretty much silent for a while. Gavin left the board room and to his office. He gathered all the files he could on Manas. Apparently, Manas had worked with them before. Mainly to figure out peoples powers. Gavin guessed it could come in handy if you were fighting wars, or in this case a criminal business, but really sometimes it’s better to figure out peoples powers yourself. Manas was just a regular guy it seemed. Takiing contracts here and there to get the best out of his ability.  
After doing a bit of research it seemed Manas wasn’t exactly careful. Gavin found it easy to track him down, and after a few hours, he had his relationships, family memebers and his daily schedule at his fingertips. It seemed that Manas was working fulltime with Cara. And even though he had found all these details he still didn’t know what he was doing for Cara.  
  
“Did you find anything?” Ryan said as he came up behind Gavin and wrapped his arms round his neck. He lifted his mask up and planted a small peck on Gavin’s neck.  
“I’m not too sure.” He said tilting his head.  
Ryan hummed, “What do you mean?”  
Gavin turned round to face Ryan. They were in Gavin’s small desk office as he focused on the files he had printed off. Ryan turned around and locked the door so he could take his mask off without someone walking in. He bent over the desk and looked at the files Gavin had.  
“This is his schedule. And his work hours with Cara. They don’t live in like we do, so we have access to his apartment building.”  
Ryan nodded, but then looked worried. “Cara will probably be one step ahead of us though, so we should probably grab him in a public place.”  
Gavin nodded. He felt overwhelmed by Ryan’s body behind him but his work was more important than the attractive man over his shoulder.  
“Should we bring him to the rooms?” Ryan asked, a slight sly smile on his face.  
Hesitantly he raised his eyebrows, “The rooms?” Gavin asked.  
Ryan laughed and dug his head into Gavins neck “Yeah, you know.”  
Gavin chuckled but it was more of an awkward chuckle than he had expected, “I don’t know?”  
“Where we kept Thomas.”  
Gavin squealed, he was shocked. He didn’t like the sight of Thomas being in that room. The look of horror on his face as he saw his parents before his eyes at the hands of the mad mercenary. Gavin could feel the fear coming through the walls at that moment. “I don’t like torturing people. We’renot evil!”  
Ryan held onto him tight, “Sorry. I felt your fear then. Bad memories?”  
Gavin shivered, “I don’t really want to talk about it.”  
Ryan nodded, he understood. “I understand. I don’t like doing it. It’s just my persona, and it’s a way of getting information quickly. I don’t kill them anymore unless necessary.”  
Gavin gulped, “How many people have you killed, Ryan?” He asked seriously. He wanted to know, even if it might be a hurtful truth.  
“A lot.”  
Gavin didn’t press it anymore.  
“How about you?”  
“Just two… But I’m not proud.”  
Ryan nodded. “I’m not proud either. I never will be. I’m fairly ashamed. But it was a job, and still is.”  
They stared at each other for a while before one of them leaned in to kiss the other. It started off slowly, no real emotion in it. At least that was until Ryan put his hand in Gavin’s hair, tugged, and deepened the kiss slightly. Gavin made a little whimper, and tongues were entering each other’s mouth. They tried to establish dominance but neither won. It wasn’t long till they were both hot, whimpering messes.  
Though, that was when Jack knocked on the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back. I honestly have been so busy! I've joined 3 bands, so thats cool. College is fucking annoying. I have so many music assignments. Then again I do go to music college. My friend and I started playing LOTRO so my life has been taken up by that and my constant playing of WoW. So I have no free time to do this. But I came back and atleast this chapter is longer than the last two. How have you guys been? What have you done since I've been gone?  
> I saw Twenty One Pilots, The used (again) and Sabaton. Also been in the studio recording our EP. Anyway, enough about me. I need to know!!!
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, what did you think?


	9. Is This Really Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manas is a crafty fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written a little differently, tell me what you think.

**_Michael_**  
  
Michael knew that this was too good to be true. Gavin found Manas way too easy. It wasn’t as if he was hiding. Michael kept thinking to himself – _Surely they could find out we’ll be after them and keep their entire crew safe._ He didn’t let it get to him though. He trusted Gavin. Most importantly he trusted his crew. Mainly Jack and Geoff, which they trust Gavin enough. There was also the fact that it was pretty apparent in the entire crew that Ryan and Gavin were practically fucking. They didn’t keep it quiet but they defineatly didn’t exploit there relationship. It was only common knowledge amongst the crew. Kerry, Jeremy, Lindsay and Griffon knew too, but that was about it. Everyone knew that if it got out Gavin would be a target. If people were out to get the Mad Mercenary they would go any measure to get the person he was dating, and that person is Gavin.  
Michael and Ray had been talking about Gavin and Ryan most of the day. It was mostly the pro’s and cons of working with someone you love or dating. It’s dangerous.  
“What I’m saying is, does he know the risks?” Ray had said, slightly hushed while they were in Michael’s room chugging beers. Well… Michael was drinking and Ray was playing on his Xbox in Michael’s room. Call of Duty to be exact.  
“No I see where you’re coming from, Ray. If they’re fucking happy, let them continue.” Michael answered. They’d been talking all day and it was tiring but he couldn’t really shut up about it.  
“You know exactly how it is.”  
Michael sighed, “Yes. I do. It’s exhausting. Lindsay is targeted, I can’t let her on the field with me anymore.”  
“Exactly. So does Gavin know that this could be his future?” Ray questioned as he shot a zombie in the head and proceeded to the next round.  
“Like they’re going to last anyway. Ryan just fucks, he will not date after Cara.”  
“Don’t say that. I don’t want to get involved at all but with the seems of things, Ryan’s happy.”  
Michael sighed and lounged on the bed. He’d done talking. Ray hardly ever got involved in crew affairs he was mostly business.  
  
Later that week they had headed out to capture Manas. Michael always found capturing people was difficult especially in public. They struggled. While Michael could easily take down a man as he was bulky, he still hated feeling them squirm as they took them.  
They waited for Manas for over 3 hours with no signs. They knew he would eventually turn up, surely he would have to.  
They were talking to themselves and having some light chatter when he walked round the corner. Gavin warned them that he was coming, but he seemed alone.  
Michael got ready. None of the crew apart from Geoff knew his power but sometimes it came in handy. He saw Manas come round the corner. He looked to Geoff for permission to use his power. He got ready, and as he was about to do it he fell to the ground.  
He wasn’t too sure why, had he been shot? Had he used his power on his self? He had no idea. That was atleast until he heard a voice.  
  
_Hello, Michael. You can not speak, only think._  
“What the fuck.” Michael thought to himseld  
_I’m Riley. And before you ask, no I can not read your mind. However, I can control it._  
Michael had no idea what was going on. Until he stood up and turned to Geoff beside him and pointed his gun at him.  
  
HE couldn’t control himself. He wanted to stop but he was controlled and couldn’t stop.  
“What the fuck, Michael?” Geoff shouted, pointing a gun at him. They were at a standoff.  
“It’s been a long time coming, Geoff. You and I both know it.”  
Ryan muttered in an angry. “Riley. GAVIN FIND RILEY!”  
Geoff looked accepting, he understood now, where as he didn’t before.  
Michael smirked and cocked his head slightly. It wasn’t long before he was falling to the ground again.  
  
It was like a clusterfuck. No one had any idea what was going on. Michael had turned of Geoof, they’d lost Manas. There was nothing they could do. Gavin was shouting words in their ears but no one had any idea what wasn’t going on. Michael was breathless and panting on the floor. He found it difficult to stand. He was tired.  
Jack and Ryan were running around, trying to follow what Gavin was saying but everyone was caught in a standoff. All they could do was walk away and try again another day.  
Ryan wouldn’t give up though. Even after Michael had got to his feet, and Ray had suggested they leave. Ryan was determined to find Manas. It wasn’t possible though. Not at least until Cara found him first, Michael watching from the sides.  
  
  
**_RYAN_**

He was determined to find Manas. Manas was a culprit he was sure. Riley being here also meant something else… Cara was also there. Ryan wanted to find them all and murder them slowly. They were just always one up on him. They knew everything that was going on. More than they did and that worried Ryan. He wouldn’t admit it but he was scared. Cara had been after him for so long, now she’s after Geoff. If she had taken the list then she would known everyone’s power. Ryan knew they weren’t as powerful in the superpower sense of things as her group was but there was people in their crew that would be beneficial for her to take. Ray for one. He had an extraordinary power that would come in handy for her to have if she was ever in combat. Invisibility and slowing down speed? She’d be unstoppable. Even Jack. Ryan new them two were the most at risk. As was Geoff. She didn’t know Michael’s ability. No one other than Geoff did and they chose to keep it that was on purpose.

Ryan was angry and confused. He was scared too but he try not to show it. He gave a lot away from his body language. Ryan knew he talked with his hands. Mostly an instinct from having his mask on so long. He also talked that way as he often flubbed over his own words when he wasn’t committed in his job.  
He knew Cara was behind him before she even grabbed him. He could see Michael from the corner of his eye and he tried to signal that it was okay. However he could see and feel the fear in Michaels eyes.  
  
Cara’s body was cold against his back. He hated it. It was like death was greeting him from behind. Sometimes he wished it was death rather than Cara, but he realised Cara was worse than death. She was a sadistic woman with no care for anyone other than herself.  
  
“Hello, James.” Cara said, her breath on Ryan’s neck.  
Ryan huffed in a slight laugh. He never replied, he stayed silent  
“Ignoring me, huh?” Cara laughed, her arm around his waist another against his neck, keeping him in a hold.  
Ryan still didn’t reply.  
“We haven’t played this game in a long time.” Cara laughed. “Remember when you used to tie me up and say no words while I moaned you name. Your hard cock inside my tight pussy?”  
Ryan gritted his teeth. He felt disgusted. What was her point in this?  
“I miss those days, Ryan.” She said. Ryan felt no emotion in her voice, all he could feel was her confusion. He had no idea what about.  
He still didn’t reply.  
“Why are you after Manas?” She asked, seriousness in her voice.  
“I have no idea what you’re on about.” Ryan replied, calmly.  
“Don’t lie to me, James.”  
Ryan forced his way out of her grip, and kicked her in the shin. She crippled over and made a slight hissing sound. She looked up angry and Ryan aimed his gun at her. He didn’t want to waste time he could’ve just killed her, but she turned invisible. She vanished. He waited for her return but she never returned.  
He walked over to Michael and they headed home.  
  
**_Jack_**

****

The trip home was tense. No one blamed Gavin for what had happened but instead they had just been angry at themselves. After all it seemed that this had been a push to say the very least. Jack didn’t really believe Ryan’s theory that she was after peoples powers. He knew she was evil but what evidence did they have to support this idea. It was tense in the car because everyone was angry. They wanted Manas, they didn’t expect Riley or Cara.  
Michael had been shaking and Jack felt bad for letting his guard down. He’s supposed to protect them and he just couldn’t. He normally protects them mostly on an emotional level, this was something different. He didn’t really know exactly what had happened, but he did know that Michael was mentally drained and possibly exhausted. He was calming him and keeping him stable as Geoff drove them home. It had been a long day and they gathered their thoughts. Everyone went upstairs apart from Geoff and Jack.  
They sat around the kitchen bar. It had taken them awhile to get home. It was getting late so everyone had gone to sleep or we’re in the shower as they had a long day of planning ahead.  
Geoff looked worried, his head was in his hands and he was breathing heavily. Jack had been rubbing his back and refilling his glass of whiskey everytime it ran empty.  
“I don’t know what happened today, Jack!” He exclaimed, a little croak in his voice.  
Jack sighed and agreed. “She’s one step ahead of us.”  
Geoff nodded and downed his drink again. Jack refused to pour him another.  
“Either way, we either need to be one step ahead of her and get to her. Or figure out how to hit her when she hits us.”  
Geoff sighed, and nodded. “We need to keep our eyes open for anything that could be our weakness.”  
Jack’s eyes widened. “It’s pretty evident…” He paused and looked around, making sure no one could hear him. He made sure his voice was barely a whisper. “It’s the fact we’re like a family…”  
  
  
****_Ray_  
  
They were just on the roof. Ray didn’t really like it up here, but it was a quiet place that they could talk. Ray had only been up there the once which was when he was given the tour of the building when he moved in.  
Michael and Ray basically talked about random bullshit. Usually they spoke while killing zombies or at least doing something interesting. Instead, they sat and talked about today.  
Michael was still a little pale from earlier. “I don’t understand Cara’s obsession with our crew.”  
Ray looked worried, mostly for how ill Michael looked. “She’s greedy.”  
Michael didn’t look exactly content with his answer. “Well, yeah, fucknut. That much is obvious… I meant why us specifically?”  
Ray laughed a little, swirling his straw in his coke. “Well, she hates Ryan. Or loves him. I think there’s a fine line between that.”  
Michael raised his eyebrow. “How is there a fine line between love and hate?”  
“Tina and I hated each other before we met…”  
Michael laughed and swung his legs over the building, “Yeah but that’s because you was jealous of her…”  
Ray smiled, “How can I not be jealous of her… She’s perfect.”  
“And then you fell in love.” Michael emphasised the love and smiled cheesily at Ray.  
Ray batted him away and carried on his talking. “Yeah I think that hate and love are very common things and are hard to get mixed between.”  
“Ray that made no fucking sense.”  
“Whatever you sorta get what I mean.”  
Michael suddenly turned serious. “Surely though, Cara doesn’t want us.”  
Ray bit his lip. “I’m not so sure.”  
Michael’s eyes widened. It wasn’t often he actually showed how he felt. “What do you mean?” He said in a worried voice.  
A large sigh came from Ray before continuing, “If Ryan is right, how do we know she’s not after us for her own personal gain?”  
Michael gasped slightly, he knew Ray was right. “But why would she be after Geoff even before she had the list?”  
Ray shrugged. “I don’t know. She must’ve known we had the list. If not… I have no idea.”  
“Wait… What if it’s just down to the fact that Geoff owns most of Los Santos and wanted it for herself?”  
Ray laughed slightly, “It seems plausible… Though it does sound like she’s a supervillain, and this is no movie.”  
Michael laughed, “Well… That is basically what she is. Maybe she wants to rule the world!” He placed his hands over his mouth and gasped comically.  
Ray laughed and kicked his feet against the edge of the building. “She really is crazy.”  
“That much is also fucking obvious after what Ryan has told us. And after I heard her conversation today I realised that, yes, she’s fucking pshycotic.”  
Ray didn’t really say anything after that, they sat in silence until Ray got up and headed to his room.  
He took a quick warm shower before curling up and hearing Michael next door having a nightmare. Michael had them often. It was quite worrying.  
Ray stood up, like he would every night when Michael had a nightmare, and rub his back and massage his head until the nightmare stopped. He had place a glass of water at the side of the bed, and his favourite smelling aftershave so when he woke up he would feel slightly better. He hated when Michael had nightmares and he has no idea why. He wished he knew but sometimes he just wished that Michael would stop having them. He knew Ryan had them too. Often more times that Michael, and it was quite worrying. Ray knew that it was a side effect of their jobs, but he hated seeing his friends, and most importantly, his family in pain. Michael’s nightmare only lasted about half an hour which was less than usual. He also hadn’t woken, which he was sort of glad about. He stayed for another half an hour to ensure that he didn’t slip back into it before returning to his own room and settling down for the night. Mind racing.  
  
****_Geoff_  
  
He spent the night with Griffon by his side. They spent a bit of the night talking about the day’s events and what they planned to do in the future about Cara, a little bit of the night fucking, but mostly they just cuddled and slept warmly in each-other’s arms.  
In the morning Griffon returned to the kitchen to make the boys breakfast and Geoff gathered his things for the day. He was going to go to the armoury and make sure they were all stock up in case they had another heist or unplanned “invasion” of such were to happen.  
He spent the morning in the kitchen, eating his breakfast, taking the piss out of Ryan and Gavin for spending time together in bed. Basically implying they had fucked all night.  
He wouldn’t lie if he was asked, but he was jealous that Gavin had seen the man behind the mask even before the rest of the crew had.  
  
“Alright, baby, I’m going to do some work, I’ll see you later?” He planted a kiss of Griffon’s cheek as she left the door to go to work herself.  
“Love you.” She kissed him back and left the room.  
Geoff headed upstairs with Jack. His head was swimming from the night before still, but he let it slide.  
He had gathered all intel on Cara and asked Gavin to go through and see if he could track her down, even if it would be a hard job to complete.  
Jack and Geoff loved doing the check for ammo and guns. They usually just fucked about but they did get the work done. However, it wasn’t long until Gavin found them insisting he had found something about Cara.  
  
“I looked quickly into Riley’s past and to what she did to Michael.” Gavin said.  
Geoff felt a little impatient, “Well? What did she do?”  
Gavin chuckled slightly, “Well, she was arrested around 4 years ago, however, she got released as they had no evidence to convict her, for assisted suicide. Which if she was in jail while I was working for Kaster, that would make sense as to why I don’t know who she is. Anyway, she can control minds. However she can talk to her victims. She can make them hear what she is saying by controlling what they think. However, it seems that while she controls them they still have a mind of there own. Therefore the man she made kill himself, and Michael couldn’t control themselves but could see what had happened.”  
Geoff gasped, “That’s really fucked up.”  
“Yeah,” Gavin replied “So I tracked Riley back from yesterday.”  
Jack interrupted, “It was that easy.”  
“Pretty much, yeah.” Gavin continued, “She ended up at Manas’ house. Which from what I believe she has been staying there but when she’s left she’s figured out a way to leave without getting caught by the camera’s or me.”  
“So while she’s mentally manipulative she knows her way round things too?” Geoff asked.  
“It seems that way.” Gavin continued. “If she’s been there all this time, how do we know that Harriet wasn’t there either? Therefore letting them know that we was around watching.”  
Geoff sighed a little, “Too many assumptions. I need facts.”  
Gavin laughed, “Right. Which is why I found Harriet. She was with Riley yesterday. She had been talking to herself, and Riley had been talking to herself too. Possibly through earpieces.”  
Geoff urged Gavin to continue.  
“She had been studying our facial expressions, she knew that Michael was going to use his power.”  
Geoff looked up at Gavin, confused. “How did you…”  
“I found out Michael’s power.”

 

**_Gavin_ **

He felt bad for saying it, or for even looking it up. It was by accident though.  
Geoff shoved Jack out of the room. Gavin knew this was a conversation for Geoff and Gavin only.  
“How did you know? You can’t have possibly known!”  
Gavin sighed, he began to explain himself. “After finding Harriet at the scene, I decided to do a bit of research.” He began typing at his computer to bring a webpage up.  
The page looked like it had been made year ago, which it probably had.  
  
__Learnstrom LMT  
  
We are an organisation formed in 1982. Our main goal is specific in finding children their superpower and honing them into becoming something big.  
We specialise in many things, including hard teaching, soft teaching, and testing on what their subject may be.  
  
Gavin looked at Geoff, “There’s a restricted part of the site, only for managers and employees.”  
__  
RESTRICTED  
  
We have 4 main students that excelled beyond our imaginations. For those of you who have recently joined, I have some stories to share.  
 Harriet Fraya Thayter  
Born 1983  
Knowledge.  
Harriet came to us at the age of 13, she had no idea what he power was and her parents wanted to find out. She started out on the testing. In which, if you didn’t know, we start out by making the do tests and random activities till we find a strong suit. In which we carry on into the Hard Teaching. In hard teaching she told us a lot. We extend her mental capabilities and we roughed her mind till she exceeded our expectations. She had spent 3 years with us at which point she was telling us how to do our job and we knew she was at the best she could be. She is now living in Los Santos, Job currently unknown but seems to be excelling in whatever she is doing.  
  
Michael Vincent Jones  
Born 1987  
Smoke Manipulation  
Michael was one of the hardest ones to figure out. His parent’s sent him to us at the age of 14. He was put into the test facilities but never excelled in anything. We had almost given up. At least until we put him into hard teaching. At which point we had given up and this was our last chance. During his last test, shortly after his 16 th birthday, we had given him the electric shock treatment. Which obviously he did not appreciate. He had smoked the entirety of the room. We had no idea what had happened. His talent is extrodinary as he can create smoke in the minds of others. It was quite a sight to watch back on CCTV, as the smoke is invisible and only the people affected can see it therefore causing disorientation and dizziness to those afflicted.  
Michael stayed with us till his 18th birthday, at which point his skills were honed and he could leave freely and live an amazing life, not worrying about any harm that comes his way.  
  
“He was tortured, Geoff. Tortured just to figure out his power.”  
Geoff looked down, deeply saddened. “I didn’t know that part…”  
Gavin nodded, “It’s awful to even know that exists.”  
Geoff agreed.  
“Anyway, as I was saying, Harriet knew and had told Riley therefore targeting Michael instead of anyone else.”  
“I think we should keep eyes on Manas’ house.”  
Gavin nodded “I agree. I saw Cara shortly on the CCTV before becoming invisible again.”  
“Ah.” Geoff replied, “Please keep a lookout. Also be safe.”  
Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Why would I not be safe?”  
Geoff sighed, “Don’t let anyone know you’re in a relationship with the mad mercenary.”  
Gavin laughed, “We’re not in a relationship. Even if we were, I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. Why though?”  
“They’ll target you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I kinda enjoyed writing this chapter as I could write it in many different persepectives, (and it made the chapter longer and I like that) I think this is the way I may keep writing it until towards the end. It'll mostly be Ryan and Gavin though, as that's who I really want to focus the chapters on. 
> 
> What did you think of the chapter anyway?


	10. Why Does It Have To Be This Way

**Geoff**

 

The smell of fresh daisies hit him as he entered the world outside. He had some unsolved business to do with Burnie Burns. It was just a few debts to pay off. Burnie gave him the money to start up his business. Burnie worked for the LSPD, and undercover cop of sorts. Burnie excelled in the stock market and made himself a short fortune. Of course, being the guy he is and knew Geoff from a young age he agreed to help in fund and start this business while giving him clearance for most things that might be considered illegal.

 

Burnie had his own office specifically for his stocks and shares. He practically worked two jobs at once. As Geoff walked in with a huge grin on his face and his check book in hand, Burnie turned round to embrace Geoff in a heart-warming hug.  
"Geoff! Long time no see!" Burnie exclaimed as he unwrapped himself from Geoff before sitting at his chair and gesturing Geoff to sit in front of him.  
"Burnie! How is everything?" Geoff asked politely before sitting opposite.  
"I'm good, Geoff, Thanks for asking! I heard you have a new member?" Burnie asked, opening a bottle of whiskey before pouring them both a glass.  
"I do! He's great. A real number to have on the team... Especially since Cara's back." Geoff sighed.  
Burnie looked hesitantly at the door, before sliding Geoff a file. He didn't disclose what was inside but smiled as he passed it.  
"What is this?" Geoff asked, putting his now empty glass down and finally picking up the file.  
"Read it at home." Was the final words Burnie said before pushing Geoff out of the door.

 

\-------

 

Geoff sighed as he slumped down on the sofa in their apartment. His shoes were kicked off and his tie was slung over the back of chair opposite him. Without anyone else in the apartment as they were all working hard to crack Cara, Geoff had arranged the living room coffee table to read the large hefty file in front of him.  
Nervously, he opened the file and spread the contents across the table. What was inside shocked Geoff. He found numerous pictures of Cara and her accomplices, including some of their encounters with her. Inside the package contained a large hefty file about Cara. Burnie himself has written it all out especially for Geoff.

 

_Dear Geoff. Here is all the information I have on Cara. She is a force to be recokoned with. Be careful on your travels and call me if you need back up._

 

  
_Cara is currently dating Manas. I introduced you to Manas for one of your heists. Manas is believed to be seen with many people of extremely useful powers. We are currently investgating wheter or not he is working in a professional manner and using his power in a "for the greater good" way. We believe he is not using his power in a useful way but have no current evidence to support the claim. We currently believe that Cara has an inkling for evil. Again, there is no obvious evidence to support our claim._  
_We, as the LSPD or my private company, are not allowed to have favouritism against our clients. As Cara is a client of mine and I do talk to her on a regular basis I am not supposed to disclose any of her information to anyone. I trust you with this informantion as I also have a hatred for Cara which I will not disclose why. She originally came to me for clients are people to work for her just like you did  however I have not had any reason to do this since Edgar's death. Something she is doing is under complete secrecy that she will not even disclose any information with me as someone who is "helping" her. I believe that her invisibitly is a cloak of shadows keeping her under wraps and "off the grid"._  


 

_Manas is easy to track, as you have found so far. I do believe a lot of what he does is a decoy to keep you away. While obtaining information from Manas would be mostly beneficial, I personally think he is probably the hardest person to capture. We, as a company, believe he is currently using his power and taking other powers and storing them somewhere. Not 100% sure how this is working currently but we are undercover trying to figure out why and how. Manas' power works in some unsual ways. From what we know he can detect a power from someone with touch. This would be extremely useful and beneficial to Cara's cause._

 

"Then why did she take our document?" Geoff asked himself.

 

_From his touch, and the consent of the person he is touching, he can manipulate their power and duplicate it. The way he does this is by taking the power into a ball and therefore can use that power for up to 24 hours. With the case that Manas and Cara are dating it may be safe to say that he is using her power as a way of getting around unseen. This is a huge problem for you and us as the LSPD._

 

_Riley is a huge part in Cara's crew. Mental manipulation is not a force to be recokoned with. I, personally, believe that she is an extremely powerful and relabile source. If our theory is correct that Cara and Manas are working together to take powers then Riley would be too great of an oppurtunity. She would be able to manipulate anyones mind in order to give them the consent Manas needs in order to duplicate their power._

 

_Harriet is also a valuable skill to Cara. Her extremly insane knowledge would mean that Cara is able to stay hidden from us. We do not know whether Harriet is used as a valubale assest or being used for her power._

 

  
_The most interesting piece of evidence we found was picture labelled D. The most memorable part of the photo is the fire that seems to be building from Cara's hands. Cara does not have two powers. If you remember Edgar had a fire manipulation power. We do not know whether Cara has taken Edgars powers before he died, or whether he is  dead or not. Another theory may be that she found another person with fire manipulation and took that, however this is not the theory we believe._  
_In picture E we see another picture of Cara. This time she is carrying what seems like a metal box. We do not know what the box contains and are eager to find out._  


 

_Geoff, this informantion may not seem like much but I will inform you of any changes. Cara will be visiting my office next Tuesday at 9am. I trust you could make use of this information, maybe even bring one of your members in to sort her out. If this is not your typical approach. There are rumour she is living currently in the basement of Manas' house. Maybe the usual entering and breaking is required._

 

_I hope you can use this informantion well and ring me as soon as you have a plan and I will meet you._

 

_Burnie_

 

**Ryan**

 

  
Ryan walked in from downstairs after working hard for hours on end to Geoff almost pulling his hair out. Geoff looked stressed and Ryan knew it, he had to find out what was wrong. He sat down next Geoff and read the document that Geoff had just read. Straight away he knew the information that it held was valubale and confirmed his suspicions about Cara. There was many things he knew and believed about Cara but this was one thing he didn't believe. While, Cara may have been a murderer and pshycotic person, he did not believe for one second she could have been so evil and so self obsessed to take someone elses power.  
"What do we do?" Geoff sighed, his head was still in his hands.  
"We stop her." Ryan smiled at Geoff who looked up as he spoke.  
Geoff rolled his eyes. "How do we do that?"  
Ryan smiled before doing something even he had never really thought about doing. He took his mask off. "We lie."  
Geoff looked taken aback and stared into Ryan's beautiful eyes. "WHY HAVE WE BE HIDING THIS ATTRACTIVE MAN. JESUS NO WONDER GAVIN LIKES YOU!" He screamed.  
Ryan smiled at Geoff and ducked his head. "I need to go to Burnie office like this. Tell Cara I'm done with the Fake AH Crew and take her down from the inside out."  
Geoff's eyes widened and he shook his head vigourisly. "You can't do that Ryan."  
"Why not?" Ryan asked Geoff, standing up. "We need to stop her, she's a huge threat. Not just to us, but to everyone. She cant hurt me."  
Geoff stood up as well. "That might be the case Ryan." He said with genuine hurt in his eyes, "You can't just leave to get her. You're such a valuable asset and a great person. If she took you it would be too dangerous."  
"Is there any other way?" Ryan crossed his arms and defended himself.  
"Ofcourse there is! You know this is the most stupidest thing you have ever fucking said!" Geoff was getting angry know, even Ryan could see it in his face.  
"I'm doing it whether you like it or not. You have six days to get over it." Ryan shrugged and that was final. He wouldn't have Geoff defending him for the rest of his life. He needed to stop Cara and ultimately get revenge for his sister.

 

Ryan ended up sitting on the sofa with Geoff for another half an hour with his mask off. It was a little awkward to begin with after their little debate, but they eventually started their usual rhythm of talking bullshit while watching some god-awful television together. His mind kept racing back to Gavin's face when he wakes up. There was something about his terribly large nose and obnoxious words that attracted Ryan to him. Crushing on Gavin was definetly not what he needed at this moment in time. There was many things that was running through his mind but the only thing that seemed to stick was his thoughts about Gavin. Every thought he did have was always positive and Ryan definetly wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He knew his empathic feelings can be an issue, especially when love gets in the way. Being with someone when you can feel their emotions really did suck. Mainly, that was the reason that he never dated before Cara. Seeing everyones emotions while on dates was a major turn off for Ryan. Is it really that great to feel everything about someone you hardly ever know? When Cara came along Ryan thought he'd got over that. Everytime he saw her he felt the same feeling. Love. Little did he know it wasn't what she felt, more what he felt. Ryan knows now that sometimes powers do not work the way he wants them to.  Admittedly, he was feelfing nervous about the last few days with Gavin. After all, he does trust Gavin but what if he becomes overpowered by lust and love again. Then what?

 

 

 

**Michael**

 

The rest of the crew were heading upstairs after working together to try to crack the code to Manas' house camera feed. They knew he had cameras in his house. The only problem was they were security locked higher than the FBI's security. Thanks to Harriet even the four of them had no idea where to even start. Truthfully they were very close to cracking it but no one finally did it and they would leave their work for another day.  
Ray on the way up the elevator was singing some obnoxious song and everyone joined in.  
When the doors finally opened to their floor, everyone raised their eyebrows.

 

"Erm... Geoff.. Who's this?" Michael asked, pointing at Ryan.  
"Don't tell me we had a new crew member? I'm just getting used to Gavin." Ray complained.

 

Ryan smiled and Gavin walked up to him and hugged him. Everyone's jaw dropped, and a silent What the fuck was exchanged between Jack, Michael and Ray.  
"I was right. Cara is taking peoples powers." Ryan finally spoke as he let go of Gavin after holding him for an extended amount of time.  
"Hold on a second." Michael finally spoke, "Wait a minute. Ryan, why do you hide your face. It is truely a beautiful feature."  
Ryan chuckled a little, "Cheers. I'm not going to lie though, we have bigger problems on our hands."  
Michael sat down around the coffee table, and a heavy sigh parted from his lips. "Right."  
After everyone was brief by Ryan and Geoff on the documents that they had recieved, Michael decided to stay in the living room playing video games for a while with Ray. They didn't really talk much but they had a good time nonetheless. It wasn't long before he headed to bed, ready for a long week ahead.

 

He placed a glass of water beside his bed before taking tablet to help him sleep. He laid in bed thinking about what his future would hold. He really couldn't think straight and the effects of the tablets were not helping. Sometimes Michael regretted the business he was in. He had nightmares anyway, but really, the work he did wasn't helping one bit. He did love his job, especially the people he worked with. Yet sometimes his mind tries to wonder to the future or where he would be if he had never joined the Fake AH crew. His mind was thinking of his friends as he drifted of into his first restful night in a while.

 

  
**Gavin**   


 

Gavin climbed into bed at around 10pm. He was absolutely shattered and his mind was racing with all the possibilities that Cara could be after the Fake AH Crew for their powers. Yet, his mind was overcome with the fact Ryan had shown his face for the first time to the Crew. He had never done that and had been working with them for a long time. Gavin wasn;t sure what to think. Afterall, he had seen Ryan first without his mask on and he hadn't even known him that long. Was it to do with him? Did he give him enough trust to show them? Or did he just feel the time is right? Gavin didn't know, and he was too afraid to ask Ryan later. Ryan probably would end up coming into Gavin's room. Not that Gavin minded, ofcoure. He kind of liked having someone next to him at night. Not that he would ever admit it. Gavin's stomach got butterflies anytime he saw him. They fluttered like crazy whenever he saw Ryan's eyes. Or the way his dark blonde hair fell when he had his head near Gavin's. His scent and the way he softly breathed when he sleeped had Gavin in awe with what Ryan was. He wasn't the harmful murdered everyone saw. Instead he was a soft little bird floating in the wind. At least that was Gavin's thought anyway.

 

Ryan didn't end up coming into Gavin's room untill around 11pm. Gavin heard him singing solftly to himself while he showered. He chuckled to himself when Ryan began singing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls at the top of his lungs. Ryan was only wearing his boxers and his hair was slightly wet though it had been dried with a towel. He smiled at Gavin as he climbed in beside him and grabbed him from behind. Gavin smiled back and nuzzled his head into ryan, holding his hand with his own. It was moments like this that Gavin forgot completely about Cara and his only thoughts were about Ryan and how comfortable he felt. He felt completely at home in his arms. It wasn't long before he turned over to face Ryan. Ryan looked slightly sleepy and his eyes wee slightly closed. Smiles between them both were exchanged and Ryan reached forward and kissed Gavin tenderly on his head.  
Gavin looked up and looked directly into his beautiful eyes, his stomach fluttering as he saw Ryan's eyes sparkle even in the dim light. Carefully, he lifted his head and pecked Ryan on the mouth. Ryan's eyes isntantly closed and he leant in to kiss him again. Tenderly, Gavin relaxed into the kiss, his arms came up and rested on Ryan's face. His skin was smooth and soft under his skin, and it made him kiss with more passion. Heat were travelling between them as the kiss got more passionate. Ryan placed his hand in Gavin's hair and tugged slightly causing Gavin's breath to hitch in his throat. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Gavin's mind was rushing, yet he fell asleep almost instantly in Ryan's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been Inactive, but I have my love back for this story! Hopefully It wont be long till it's finished! Apology for no Ray/Jack POV either. I will be getting to that soon. <3
> 
> SIDE NOTE: FOR SOME REASON IT'S POSTED MY NON PROOFREAD VERSION AND I CAN@T SEEM TO FIND IT. I WILL UPDATE SOON APOLOGIES


	11. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene gives some interesting information to do with Manas and Cara

Jack

Geoff ended up telling Jack about what Ryan had said. Neither of them were happy about the situation. He was protective over everyone in the crew. They weren't just colleagues, instead they were family. He would protect Ryan with his life, as he would for everyone in the crew. No matter what Jack would say, he knew Ryan wouldn't listen to him. Ryan had even begged them not to tell Gavin at all until it had all blown over. He respected Ryan's wishes, even if he didn't always agree with them.  
He'd known Ryan for a while now and knew to respect his commands. Besides, he wouldn't be lying if he said that Ryan didn't scare him sometimes so why would he go against his wishes?  
The morning was sombre. The house was silent other than the occasional grunt from Ray in the kitchen who was making himself his breakfast. Jeremy was in the living room with Geoff. Geoff was trying to help him manipulate his power as he did most mornings.  
"I'm telling you Geoff, the gummy bear is too big for me to duplicate. The skittle is hard enough."  
Jack laughed from the dining room table as he continued searching for a different way around the current situation at hand. Yet to no avail. Jack knew that Ryan was right. Both Gavin and Ryan walked into the room together and Jack closed his laptop as quick as possible to hide all the evidence.  
"Hey Jack!" Gavin exclaimed as he plonked himself down beside Jack. He was unusually chirpy today with a huge smile bright on his face.  
Jack chuckled. He had no idea how someone could be that happy at 8am on a weekday. "How was your sleep Gavin?" He asked while raising his eyebrow and winking at him.  
Gavin blushed and smacked Jack's arm playfully. "Perfectly fine, thank you very much." He turned away from Jack and pulled out his phone, instantly opening candy crush.  
Jack smiled and did the same. He played for a while before being distracted by Ray and Michael joining them at the huge dining room table.  
Ray looked exhausted, Jack could see it in his eyes. He wasn't sure why or how but it was clearly visible. Michael also looked exhausted but then again Michael always did. Jack was pretty certain Michael hadn't had a good nights sleep in a good few years. He felt upset when he thought of that. Wishing he could change it but never being able to.  
"Hey, Jack?" Ray piped up, blowing on his hot cup of coffee.  
"Yeah, Ray?" Jack replied, cheerfully.  
Ray looked at Michael before continuing, "I was thinking, Michael and I would like to go to see Irene."  
Jack's face instantly dropped. "Irene? Why Irene?"  
Ray sighed. "Well... Irene came to us years ago asking for freedom from Edgar. We gave her a safe place, and a new identity. She might know something that we don't."  
Jack stuttered, he had no idea what to say. Let alone the fact that he had never even thought about Irene. He had completely forgot about her. Though, Jack knew it was probably the best idea that they had at the moment. Much better than Ryan was proposing. This could help avoid that, Jack thought.  
"Alright, I'll get into contact with her and we will set up a safe meeting point." Jack responded after a while.  
Ray just smiled, stood up from the table and left the building.  
"Are you okay, Michael?" Jack questioned. He could feel how tense and tired he was from a mile away. He knew not to get involved but he felt an overwhelming sense of protection over his crew.  
Michael looked at Jack with his dead eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, Jack, just extremely tired as always. Thank you though, I do appreciate it."  
Jack nodded, he couldn't really say anything that would help. Instead he headed over to his office upstairs and began working on contacting Irene.

  
RAY

  
Ray and Michael both reached Jack's office by early afternoon to ask how he got on with contacting Irene. When they walked into his luscious office space, Jack was on the phone. Both Michael and Ray stayed silent while he finished what seemed like an important call.  
"That was Irene, she says she is up for meeting you both if its here at the offices." Jack turned to them both as he hung up the phone.  
Ray smiled and nodded "That's perfect really. We have full protection here, it's a lot safer than in public."  
Jack sighed and looked down to the ground. "I agree Ray. However, if Irene hasn't got any valuable information this is pointless to do."  
Michael laughed. "I know she has valuable information! I wonder whether she's willing to tell us."  
Ray turned to Michael, lifting his finger to raise a point. "I'm more worried that she may be working for Cara and if she is how do we know Cara wont come with her?"  
Jack sighed and swivelled on his chair. He didn't speak for a few moments, his face scrunched up in deep thought. "There's nothing we can do if that was the case. All I can suggest is the rest of the team comes with you and guards you guys. There's no promise that this will go to plan though."  
Michael did a small skip of excitement, "Best we can do for now! When are we meeting her?"  
Jack stood from his chair and walked around his dark wooden desk. He looked at both Michael and Ray and directed them to follow him. "She's on her way now. We have less than half an hour till she's here."

Ray was following a little slower than Jack and Michael on their way from Jack office back to the penthouse. The walk wasn't so bad from Jack's office but it always seemed longer than it was due to the plain walls in the corridors. Once they arrived to the penthouse, most of the Fake AH Crew was sat around the sofa or at the glass table using their laptops for work and research. With Fake AH being one of the best crews in the business, they had so many jobs that needed to be done and completed. Luckily having such a vast amount of trustworthy employees it worked out quite well. Most of the crew were at the verge of pulling out their hair due to the stress that Cara was putting them under to get their regular jobs done. Stakes were high at the moment for those that were out in field. Everyone had to take extra precautions when doing their task. They never know who's watching. Things have been tampered with on simple transporting jobs. Drugs have been manipulated when selling to trustworthy customers. Men have been accused of murders that weren't their doing. It was an extremely tiring time for everybody involved.

Jack found Geoff in the corner of the kitchen, a drink in hand and a stranger by his side.  
"Hey, Geoff. I got in contact with Irene. She's on her way, we're going down to talk to her. Would very much appreciate if you came with." Jack mentioned to Geoff as quickly as possible, both Ray and Michael behind him.  
Geoff placed his glass drink down on the side and smiled. "Of course! Guys, I want you to meet our newest member of the crew! This is Trevor." Geoff guested to the dark haired man next to him. Trevor waved at the guys who were just staring at him not really processing what Geoff had just said.  
"Trevor this is Ray, Michael and Jack." Geoff said pointing to each one in turn. Trevor outstretched his hand to shake each one very firmly. He smiled after each shake of the hand. "Nice to finally meet you!"  
"Trevor doesn't know what his power is yet but he has proved himself to be a very skilled Marksman. I put him on a few errands in the last few weeks and he's proved himself very reliable. He will come with us to talk to Irene. Let's grab Gav, Ryan and Jeremy on our way!" Geoff said to them all before exiting the room and leaving everyone slightly bewildered.  
Everyone trailed behind Geoff slowly and not really speaking to each other apart from a few sentences here and there. They arrived at the interrogation rooms in time, everyone but Michael and Ray stayed behind the glass. The plan wasn't to scare Irene at all, but to question her about her knowledge. They used a room that was very scenic and had what seemed like windows to the outside but were an illusion to the eyes. Irene would feel more open to talking if she felt comfortable.

Lindsay rang Ray a few moments later to announce Irene had arrived and she had sent her to the room they were in. She walked into the room with her luscious, wavy brown locks swaying behind her. She had a dark complexion and was incredibly stunning to say the least. Her ruby red lipstick was applied perfectly to her plump lips. Mascara was coating her already long eyelashes making her beautiful brown eyes pop even more than they already were. She was dressed neatly. A tight black skirt clung to her figure and around her white blouse that wasn't fully buttoned up exposing a slight amount of chest but not too much. She had small nude heels around her tiny feet which clanged against the floor every time she stepped. She walked over to where Ray and Michael were sat. Both of them arose from their chairs and smiled at her. Michael stuck out his hand across the mahogany table. She reached over and shook it firmly.  
Ray did the same, shaking her hand and gesturing her to sit down at the opposite side of the table, before asking "Would you like a coffee, tea, any hot drink?"  
She shook her head, politely refusing, and took her seat at the table.  
"How have you been, Irene?" Michael asked her with a smile.  
She sighed, "Not too great, Michael. I do want to thank you guys in everything you did for me while getting away from Edgar. After the abuse he put me through." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in, before continuing "I've been aiming to get my life on track. I've done the occasional freelance mercenary work, but nothing that would put me in Edgar's path."  
Ray nodded understanding completely the abuse she had endured. He remembered when he first worked with her, she was a sweet innocent woman. Edgar changed her for the worse. He both mentally and physically tortured and abused her. Making her believe she deserved everything she got.  
"I was working for a friend of mine, Lee, on a specialist job when the news of Edgars death reached me. I was automatically relieved and I felt I could breathe again for the first time since I joined Edgar. I automatically assumed you guys were the perpetrators, but it wasn't long until I realised it wasn't." Irene continued in a neutral voice. She kept her head down barely looking up at Michael and Ray.  
"Do you know who did it?" Michael asked curiously.  
She shook her head, "I tried to research into it, see what I could find, but to no avail. I was disappointed to say the least." She twiddled her thumbs, unsure of what to say next.  
"Have you had contact with a man with power duplication called Manas?" Ray questioned.  
Irene's eyes widened extremely, her breath caught in her throat causing her to cough. Michael raised his eyebrow and leant over the desk that was between them, before he had chance to speak Irene beat him to it. "I haven't heard that name in months, no matter how hard I try to avoid his name he returns."  
Ray looked at her with eager expression in his eyes as if to tell her to continue talking.  
"We've worked together in the past. Multiple times in fact... The last time I saw him was the day before I found out Edgar had died. He was working for Lee with me and a few other hired people. I'm a skilled mercanary, I told him not to get involved with me the first time we met. He didn't listen of course." She sighed before continuing with her story "One day we all ended up going to a bar, late on a night and we were all having fun except Manas. He was being unusually quiet. I watched him closely all night, never once taking my eye off him. I watched him head to the back corner of the club and he began talking to himself. Or so it looked from an outsiders perspective."  
Ray snarled when he realise what she was talking about.  
"He was talking to Cara." Michael added, contributing to her story.  
"Exactly!" Irene replied, "I'd done a few jobs in the past for Cara. She always seemed like a sweet genuine woman. Yet I couldn't help but think she wasn't who she seemed." Irene tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. She looked out at the scenery for a few moments before breathing heavily and returning to her story.  
"Once Manas was done talking to his imaginary friend he approached me and I watched him try to drug my drink."  
Ray gasped slightly, "Why would Manas do such a thing? There seems no reason. Even if Cara had anything to do with it, what does she have against you?"  
Irene pulled her chair even closer to the extravagant desk and leant forward, "I've no idea what Manas had against me. I'm not easily fooled. I notice minor details that others don't and I'm incredibly skilled with sleight of hand. A slight misdirection and BOOM!" She shot up from her seat and clapped her hands, "I can take things without them noticing right beneath their nose."  
She paced the room for a few moments. Ray was staring intently at her, unsure of her ulterior motive. He wanted to know whether she was up to something. Michael was stroking his chin, he eyebrows were furrowed in deep question. Irene returned to her chair and started to continue the conversation.  
"I switched our drinks. He didn't notice so I took him home. I'm not sure what drugs were taken but they didn't look pretty. So I questioned him when I got back once he had come round to a sense of normality. He told me he was working for Cara, told me in extreme detail how Cara and him both killed Edgar to take his fire manipulation. I didn't know his powers were as strong as they were. Even though I was the one who had him tied up and vulnerable, I was the one who felt scared. So I ran in the furthest direction I could find."  
The conversation paused for a few moments, Ray and Michael were both listening intently to her. Clearly intrigued by her words.  
"When Jack rang me, asking for information about everything, I knew I had to help you guys. I heard you're working for the Mad Mercenary."  
This is what really intrigued Ray, "Carry on." He persuaded her to continue.  
"I knew the Mad Mercenary when I worked with Cara, years and years ago. We got along well, he's really not the guy he seems. His sister was my best friend for many years. When she died it must have changed him. Cara changed him too, softened him maybe. Broke him even. When The Mad Mercenary left Cara I didn't hear a thing about him. I was worried he was dead. But knowing he isn't gives me much more hope for Cara's downfall and I wish to be able to spectate her death." Irene stood from her desk.

  
\---

Ryan

Ryan was watching all the events unravel. Everyone was extremely intrigued, especially Geoff. The window they were watching through was wide enough for everyone to be able to see through. He remembered Irene now he thinks about it. He didn't notice her at first but knew she looked familiar. He couldn't place his finger on it. Once she had mentioned she had worked for Cara, it had all made sense.  
The first time Ryan had met Irene was when his sister brought home her friend from high school one day who happened to be Irene. They were best friends and Ryan always envied their relationship. He never had the closeness of a best friend and had never experienced the true joy. It did make him jealous for a few years of his life before he began to control his emotions that were making him feel that way. Ryan spent a few years underground training with some of the toughest names at the time. Underground training was very common for mercenaries and hire criminals. Years and Years were spent honing each skill, he met many retired mercenaries who had put their previous skills to good use by teaching younger students. In his very final year of training, Irene and his sister joined the ranks too. Ryan cringed in thought as he remembered trying to persuade his sister not to do it. It was too risky, he wanted her to be safe. Irene proved herself so quick, just had Ryan had done before. When Ryan moved to Los Santos, his sister and Irene followed him not long behind. Both of them trained and ready to fight, but still unexperienced in the field.  
Ryan was the first to meet Cara, gaining her trust, and also falling in love.

Once the meeting was over, Ryan set out to find Irene and speak with her on his own. Everyone had scattered out freely, returning to their actual jobs or just lounging around. He found Irene in a guest room on floor 3. Geoff had stationed her their for the night so she could be more involved with the destruction of Cara. Of course, Geoff wasn't going to give her full access to everything as he still didn't trust her.  
He pushed the wooden door with his right hand, slowly as not to startled Irene too much. He stepped through into the room to see the room was decorated purple. Fairy lights strung from the walls down towards the bedside cabinets. The cabinets were black with a hint of silver on the handles. They suited the dark wooden bed frame, which Ryan must admit he looked at and instantly thought it looked better than his.  
"Hello, Irene." Ryan said, trying to speak as calmly as possible.  
Irene turned around, her dark brown hair flowing as she spun, "James?" Her eyebrow raised, obviously not sure if it was him. Once she realised she sprung at him, engulfing him in the largest hug Ryan had ever experienced.  
Squeezing her back he smiled before pushing her away from his arms. "Yes, it's me." He shut the door behind him and he came into the room. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and looked at the nightstand. Noticing a photo, he picked it up. He stared at it intently for a while.  
"That photo was taken the day me and Alyssa moved to Los Santos." Irene replied, smiling slightly.  
The photo was both of them dressed in all black with their tongues sticking out and a knife to each others throat.  
"I always keep a photo of us two at all times." She continued, looking at Ryan and pulling out another photo from her purse. This one was a lot different. In fact it had Ryan in it too. It was from Alyssa's 18th birthday party.  
Ryan smiled and took the photo from her hand. He didn't say anything for a while just stared at the photo of him and his sister. Alyssa had a smile on her face that Ryan missed seeing. She only ever smiled like that when she was truly happy. Something Ryan had only seen a handful of times. It made him happy seeing this photo, something he hadn't quite experienced in a while when he thought about his sister.  
"You miss her?" Irene asked. She sat down besides Ryan and placed her hand on his back in comfort.  
"All the time, nothing will ever come close to this feeling." Ryan replied, he looked at her and his smile faltered slightly when he remembered she wasn't coming back.  
"She was a fantastic, strong woman. Smart too! I will never stop looking until I find out who did it." Irene said while rubbing his back in comfort.  
"I know who did it, I was there. I just couldn't save my sister." Ryan sobbed, his hands automatically came up to his face to cover it.  
"You were there? Oh my, I'm so sorry. Would you tell me what happened?" Irene asked, before adding "It's okay if you don't she was my best friend too."  
Ryan sobbed one more time before taking a few breathes.

"It was a summers day, both Alyssa and I had taken out a drug boss from downtown Los Santos. It was a great day we had wiped out one of our biggest rivals. Nothing could stop the euphoric buzz we were both experiencing that day. I ended up, on our return journey to HQ going home to change clothes. I remember finding my door unlocked, which I thought was odd because Cara should've been at work. So i checked for her car and, sure enough, it was there. I love that woman so much, every time I saw her I got butterflies in my stomach like I never had before. I went in my house with Alyssa and couldn't find Cara everywhere, until I went into my bedroom and I found my best friend Kaster fucking Cara on the desk. I've never felt rage like I did that day. I was furious. I told Alyssa to go back to the car, she listened and obliged. Both Kaster and I started fighting. I threw the first punch, and possibly the last, but after a while I got up to leave. I was so angry, my best friend was sleeping with the love of my life. I never felt so alone as I did that day. We drove back to HQ in silence. I wish we had talked on the way home, I never expected the day to end like it did. We were both in the living room when Kaster fired the first warning shot. I pushed Alyssa to the ground in the scuffle. I wasn't sure what was going on at the time. I saw Cara come round the corner and I lunged for her, she shot me in the shoulder and I remember falling to the ground. A few more shots were fired, and I saw Alyssa die in front of me. I was dying myself, I knew my time was coming. I felt death sweep over me in waves..." Ryan paused for a while.  
Irene stared at him with a deep look of sadness in her eyes and a single tear running down her face. Mascara slightly staining her plump cheeks.

"I don't remember the details after that but I ran away for a couple of months. I took up a few jobs in New York. Jobs were never the same after that. When I got a phone call from the FAKE AH Crew, I knew I couldn't deny it. It was an offer that I couldn't refuse and a chance to face my fears. So I agreed, I came back to Los Santos and that's the end of that." Ryan placed the photo back on the side of the desk.  
She looked at him in sadness. Removing her hand from his back, she placed it in her lap.  
"I'm so sorry, James. I really am. When I heard she had passed I had no idea it was Kaster and Cara. Had I have known, I would've stopped them before it got this bad. I went to her funeral."  
He looked up at her, tears filling his wide eyes. "I wish I had."  
"It was beautiful, you're parents flew over to see her. I've never seen such grief in two people before. She would've been proud of you, James." Irene pushed her hair behind her ears, and smiled at him softly. It was affectionate but not too much.  
"I know. I haven't seen my parents since the day I moved here years ago. I'm not sure they know I'm still alive." Ryan said with sadness still lingering in his voice. He quickly got up, and moved towards the door. "I should go. Thank you, Irene, for everything you have done for Alyssa and I. I can never repay you."  
He left in one quick motion, leaving Irene to dwell over his words.

  
The Penthouse was full when Ryan returned. Everyone was talking over, a few people with alcoholic drinks in his hand. Jeremy was in the kitchen trying to duplicate Strawberries. He seemed to have gotten a few right but there was a few sprawled across the floor, all odd shapes and sizes. Clearly the ones he couldn't quite get right. Jack, Michael, Trevor and Ray were all having a heated discussion in the hallway about something that Ryan couldn't quite comprehend. He began searching for Gavin. He searched everywhere in the penthouse but couldn't find him so decided to go check the roof.  
It was cold outside this night, the wind was blowing quite harshly. Ryan found Gavin sat over the edge. He perched himself next to him and put his arm around his waist. Gavin looked over, his eyes were filled with lust. He smiled at Ryan toothily. He always felt happy around him. He rested his head against Ryan's chest and listened to his heart beating through his clothes. Ryan looked at Gavin and stroked his hair softly, humming slightly in a content kind of way. He pulled Gavin head from his chest and with a hand beneath his chin he pulled him up for a kiss. The kiss was heated and passionate, yet Ryan had never felt as content as he did that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by me with my story. My life is pretty hectic at the moment so thank you for your patience. I hope you all are having a wonderful year!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!!!! I'm finally back from my Hiatus!!!   
> I hope everyone liked what I've done so far.
> 
> This is also my first RT work, so hello to any new readers and I hope you're excited for this journey!!
> 
> Each Chapter summary will have a song lyric relating to the chapter. Hence the chapter title.


End file.
